High School Odyssey
by Tonifranz
Summary: Explores the unique journey of our heroes as teenagers as they cope with life at a critical juncture as they compete and cooperate with each other. As a conflict between them and among others arises, how will they deal with it and remain friends?
1. Accidental Meeting

**High School Odyssey**

**Summary: **Explores the unique journey of our heroes as teen-agers as they cope with life at a critical juncture as they compete and cooperate with each other. As a conflict between them and among others arises, how will they deal with it and remain friends?

**Chapter I**

**Accidental Meeting**

_A. Conversations_

The City of Townsville…

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were attending Pokey Oakes High School, located in the suburbs of the Townsville. They were fifteen-year-old sophomores. They were younger than most of their classmates by a year simply because they went to school early for their age. Most of their friends also were of the same age and also went to school early.

It was September 15, a week or two after the start of the school year, about four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Blossom, can I have your notes on history? You see, I forgot my notes, and I needed to copy it and since we have the same teacher, Mr. Allison, um, I think we really have the same lessons," asked Bubbles as they walked towards the exit of the building.

"Really. You don't need notes. It's all in the book," said Buttercup. "The teachers all get their lessons from textbooks anyway!"

"Yes, but our teacher requires us to take notes," said Bubbles. "He said that he'll check it at the end of the quarter, and you'll fail if you don't have complete notes. You're lucky your teacher is Miss Williams. Ours is a bit strict."

Before Buttercup could respond, a classmate called on them.

"Hey Blossom, Bubbles, could you do me a favor?" asked Margaret. She was not a friend to them. She's just an acquaintance. "You see, there is this group of girls, you know, the clique of Diane, May, and Lucy? Well you see, they stole my boyfriend from me and they make fun of me because they're jealous, so, could you beat them up or at least tell them to stop bothering me?"

"Not again," said Buttercup, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but me and the girls are kinda busy right now," said Blossom.

"And I think you and your friends could take care of that," said Buttercup. "You don't need us."

When a pouting Margaret left, Buttercup railed, "Why the hell do all people come to us? I mean, the other day, Tom asked us to get the cat out of his tree, then, Maria asked us to hook her up with some boy, then another tried to get us to talk to Mr. Langley to excuse his late project, then another asked us to beat at some of his enemies, while another tried to use us to make herself look cool! I mean, why?"

"Because we're famous, and we're superheroes. People look up to us, and they see us as the answer to all the problems," Bubbles replied.

"But this is too much!" Buttercup replied. "Last year is tough enough. People lining up outside our house asking for favors. I mean, 'Blossom please do this, or Buttercup, do this favor for me,' things that they can perfectly do on our own!"

"Not to mention all those boys trying to get dates with us! Goddamned it, why can't they understand the simple meaning of no?" Blossom added.

"Yeah, especially that most of our so-called suitors are idiots and embarrassments of one kind or another! I don't mind them helping them or being nice, but I won't go out with them," said Buttercup.

"Aw, boys aren't too bad! Most of them are cute," Bubbles replied.

"That's because you have Boomer. You're lucky. He's nice and I think he likes you, even if he is kind of naïve. Best thing, Bubbles, most boys don't pester you, and those that do, will end up upside down in a trashcan with black eye in the least," said Buttercup.

"Well, why don't you try having boyfriends?" asked Bubbles. "I mean, there are plenty who'd love to have you. And some of them are real nice."

"I'm really busy right now for those sorts of things," said Blossom. "I mean, monster and villains, for some reason, crop out and attack Townsville on a weekly basis! And it hasn't abated ever since the Professor created us! Plus, there is the school election on the end of the month, then there are tons of school work, plus housework that we do at home. Plus, we still have lots of favors that we promised we would do earlier this week for our schoolmates. Plus, most of the boys just wanted to use me or her to boost their reputations! I mean, we are the Powerpuff Girls! They would consider us a top prize, and they would show us off! And I do not consider myself a prize for anyone to claim!"

Suddenly, a tall blond boy approached them. "Blossom, um, could I talk to you, please?"

"What is it, Lex?" asked Blossom with a bored tone.

"Um, could we talk, alone?" he asked.

"No. Whatever you have to say to me you can say to my sisters," Blossom sharply replied, being polite and hiding her increasing irritation

"Well, you see, um, I was going to ask you, since it's Friday, if you would want to go out tonight?" Lex replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested," Blossom replied. "Now, if you will excuse us, I have things to do and I have no time for idle chit-chat."

"But Blossom—" Lex replied but he stopped when Buttercup gave her a stare so cold and so threatening that he backed off and turned around.

"Ha, that showed him! That was the, say, tenth boy who ask you for a date this day?" Buttercup asked.

"Are you crazy! He's the captain of the football team! He's the greatest jock in this school!" Bubbles replied. "Most of the girls fawn over him! You shouldn't have turned him down."

"Oh please! So he's a football hero! I'm Blossom! A Powerpuff Girl! A real hero!" Blossom replied sharply. "He is nothing to me!"

"And we showed them! Sometimes, I wished we weren't so popular! Then more people would leave us alone!" said Buttercup.

"But think of the bright side! It's a burden, sure, but in exchange, we have more influence, and we have more power, than any student before us," said Blossom. "They'd do anything under the sun that we request, all because we're the Powerpuff Girls. And we can do a lot of good with it."

"You're just drunk with power," said Buttercup. "I wish I could just disappear into the mass and be just like everyone else. You know me, I don't have your lust for power, Blossom! I don't have your ambition, and your ruthlessness. I thank God everyday, that in spite of that, you're still a good person, who just likes to help. As for me, I just want to be left alone by most people. You know me, I hate crowds."

"Yes. Buttercup, I know you don't like this, but as a sister, I'm asking you to help me, as you have done before. Once I'm in the top, I need reliable hands to help me, and I don't know one who's as reliable as you are," said Blossom.

"And I'll be cheering all the way!" said Bubbles.

"Blossom, I'm your sister, and whatever you do, I'll be there at your side, even if there are crowds," said Buttercup.

_B. Chance Meeting_

"Look, I am ambitious, Buttercup, but I only want to use power for good!" Blossom replied. "Besides, it's not so bad when people all bow down to you, and do everything you want."

"Popularity isn't so bad," said Bubbles. "We have lots of friends! People always like to be with us! Besides all those admirers sending those love notes to my email and cell phone. They're so friendly and romantic."

"Pity most of them either end up with loose teeth and black eyes," laughed Buttercup. "You know how Boomer is! He's a nice boy, but if he ever sees any other boy even talk to you, then Boomer will beat him up. That's why nobody's pestering you for dates, in spite of the fact that you're even more popular than Blossom and I."

"Yes, he's wonderful," said Bubbles. "And a little overprotective."

"How 'bout you? You're just as popular with the boys as Blossom here," said Bubbles. "Especially now that on even-numbered days, you're just as girly as Blossom and I, wearing dresses and all, and guys notice you! Why don't you give them a chance?"

"Yes, don't remind me about that stupid bet," said Buttercup. "As for your second question, all boys are either idiots, and those who aren't are nerds! Besides, Blossom is right. Most of those who ask us only want to enhance their standing among their peers! Like, 'hey, look at me! I have a Powerpuff Girl as a girlfriend, and you don't! Ha, ha!' Oh no, I'm not playing their game!"

As they passed through the exit door of the school, Blossom collided with a rather tall boy, about eighteen years of age. Blossom, the much stronger one, was like a wall and just stopped, but dropped her books and notes on the floor. The boy, though muscular, bigger, and taller, was much weaker than the Powerpuff, and fell like a crumpled paper backward, on the steps and also scattered his things. "Look, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—hey, you're Blossom! Look I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was you."

Blossom was stunned, it seemed, as she stared at the older boy for a few seconds. "Oh, no need to apologize. It's my fault. I was too busy talking with my sisters to notice you, and I'm so sorry. If I wasn't so powerful, you wouldn't have been pushed backward like that."

"Let me get those for you," said the teen-age boy as he scampered to get her fallen things on the floor.

"No, no, you shouldn't have done this," said Blossom. "Bubbles, Buttercup, please help me pick up his things."

But they didn't need to. The boy looked and saw that all his things were gone and in Blossom's hands. "Well, that was fast."

"Well, I'm a Powerpuff Girl," Blossom boasted as she handed his things to him. She was blushing as he looked and smiled at him.

"I'm Joseph Anthony, but please, call me Joe," said Joe. "Um well, can I walk you home? It's the least I can do to make up for what happened."

"No, we're flying home," Buttercup interrupted.

"Well, I think I'll walk home," Blossom said. "It's my fault that that happened after all."

"Yes, but—" Buttercup began, but she was pulled by Bubbles up in the air.

"Well, we'll see you," said Bubbles as she floated away. "Me and Buttercup will fly home! Hope you two have a good time!"

"Bubbles, what is going on here!" asked Buttercup as she was dragged away by Bubbles.

"She likes him," said Bubbles. "Just see how she looks at him."

"No! Blossom just said that she didn't have time, and she didn't want to be seen as a prize and—" Buttercup said.

"Well, it's her choice," said Bubbles. "Well, let's go home. I gotta prepare for a date with Boomer."

Meanwhile…

The two walked slowly toward the Utonium house. "Well, it must be fun being a Powerpuff Girl, and you know, being so popular and powerful and all? I mean, how many people would die to be with you?" said Joe.

"Yes," said Blossom. "What's so wonderful about it is that you can be as powerful and helpful as you can be. Especially now that people here would have a hard time denying a request of the famous Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls and the RuffPuff Alliance. How about you?"

"Well, I'm so happy. I actually met you, I think last year. You were a freshmen representative in the Student Council, along with your sister. I was Vice President," said Anthony.

"You were? I wasn't aware of that," said Blossom. "I almost never see you in meetings."

"Well, you see, I'm not the hardest worker in the block, and there wasn't that much to do," said Joe. "Anyway, enough about politics. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," said Blossom.

"Do you have, um, I don't mean to be presumptuous, but, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"No," said Blossom. "You?"

"Me, no," said Joe. " Well, um, are you busy tonight, because I wanted to invite you to go out and you know, get to know each other more?" asked Joe.

"Well, sure," said Blossom. "How about eight tonight?"

"Deal!" said Joe with a smiling happy face.

They were not aware that they were being shadowed.

Blossom and Joe walked about an hour, till they reached Professor Utonium's house, talking and laughing all the way.

_C. Doing A Favor_

Meanwhile, in the school cafeteria…

"I wish Mr. Forsythe could be more lively. He speaks like he is singing a lullaby. Especially on such a boring subject as Algebra," said Boomer as he sipped his soda. "Bah! That subject is so easy, it's actually boring!"

"Na! He's nothing to Miss Lizer. Her voice was so soft you could barely hear it at the front row, she speaks so slowly that you would finish a quarter of a lesson that should be finished in day!" boasted Butch. "And she teaches Home Economics! Some subjects are designed for insomniacs!"

"Well, Mr. Van Boor certainly is interesting. He has an allergy to chalk dust, you see, so every time he teaches, he sneezes every five minutes! And he has a runny nose, and he always brings a roll of tissue paper! You can't believe it! He blows his nose so often that half a roll would be used up in a day, or so they say," said Brick, laughing as he told his brothers. "Oh DeLancey, York, Hook, glad you could joined us. And also Rall. How can I help you?" he said as three of his friends, and a schoolmate joined them.

"Well, Brick, Boomer, Butch, you see, I have to pay some gambling debts today. You see, a week ago, I lost a game of dice with a couple of older boys. I promised them that I'll pay this afternoon, and they're going to send in thugs to collect. They'll beat me up if I don't pay—"

"And you don't have money to pay?" Butch finished. "And you want a loan?"

"Yes," replied Jacob Rall. "But I promise to repay it. Or if not, then please tell them not to bother me again. They'll listen to you! You're the Rowdyruff Boys, and no one will mess with me with you behind my back!"

"I don't know. I mean, you did gamble your money away, so why should I help you?" asked Brick. "It's your fault, you know!"

"Look, please, help me! I promise I'll always be grateful! I'll always do what you ask! Please! I don't want to be beat up by that gang of theirs! Please!"

"Well, I might, but I'll take you for your word. Now, I want you to write on this piece of paper your full name, Rall, your address, and your section so I will know where to find you once I need you," said Brick as he tossed him a piece of paper. "And write the name of the person and the gang whom you owe your gambling debts to."

Rall immediately wrote his name and the other relevant information on the paper and gave it to Brick.

"Rall, Rall, Rall, you don't how idiotic your actions are! You really are in deep shit! Do you know that the person you owe money to is one of the most dangerous students in this school? If you hadn't come to us, chances are, you'll end up with your whole body in a cast!" said Brick. "Next time, make sure you really find out with whom your gambling money with, or better yet, don't gamble at all if you don't have enough money!"

"Now, how much is it?" asked Butch.

"Twenty-five dollars!" said Rall.

"Twenty five dollars!" Brick replied. "That's a hell lot of money for a fifteen-year-old freshmen such as yourself. Okay, I'm going to send some of my men to talk to him, and do something about the debt. Don't worry. I promise you won't get beat up."

"Thanks, Brick," replied Rall as he shook his hand

"But remember, you owe me," said Brick.

"I won't forget about it! Just call me if you need my help," said Rall, before leaving the six sitting around the table.

"I don't think we could use him," said Butch. "I mean, somebody who gambles that much money when he doesn't have anything to pay if he loses, and to people who are clearly dangerous, is an fool! Why the hell did you help him, Brick? Let him suffer! He won't be of any use to us!"

"We'll see," said Brick. He took a black book from his pocket and wrote what Rall scribbled on the paper, then gave it to Edwards York. He then took a twenty and five dollar bills from his pocket and gave it to the same. "We'll never know when we might need a lowlife like him. He seems to me the kind who likes to avoid trouble, and hence, would simply do anything that I ask."

"Yeah," said Boomer. "Besides, we can have more support, and it would help us gain control of the students of this school. It's better to have more ass-kissers, you know, because they know that it would be to their advantage to well, do as we say and serve as our henchmen, err, I mean, supporters."

"But it would be easier to just beat up those who don't want to do what we say," said Butch. "But I know, I know, we can't do that! But it would be a much better world for us if we can!"

"Butch, you're wrong. York, go and tell him that I'm paying his debt, and that he shouldn't bother Rall anymore. I think he knows the consequences of refusing me, so he'll give us no trouble at all."

"Okay, Brick," said York, pocketing both the money and the paper on his jacket.

"And York, remember, we have a campout tonight at our backyard!" said Boomer.

"Oh I remember! Don't worry, guys, I'll be there," York replied before leaving.

"Hook, find out everything you could about this Jacob Rall. You know—his family, his wants, everything under the sun. We'll need to know what he's good at so we know how to use him. And find out how trustworthy and how loyal he is," Brick instructed.

"You're the boss!" said Richard Hook. "So, you want me to do it now?"

_D. Alleged Plots_

"No," said Brick. "Do it tomorrow. Stay and sit with us."

"By the way, one of my informers saw Blossom being walked home by Joe Anthony," said Hook.

"No way! Blossom is a cold fish! That couldn't happen!" Boomer replied.

"This has got to be a plot of some sort," said Butch. "I mean, all this time she snubs all this boys that tried to hit on her, then suddenly, the leading candidate of the Party for Student Council president goes and she says yes?"

"Easy Butch, maybe Blossom just likes him? I mean, I know a lot of girls who seemed cold to boys and such till they finally found the one they like," Lincoln DeLancey, who until this time, had been quiet, replied.

"Yes! Look at Bubbles and I! I'm sure she's not plotting against me just because we've been going steady since we're, like thirteen!" said Boomer.

"Boomer, this is Blossom we're talking about! My great rival! I think she's jumping the gun on me, but I'm not so sure. Blossom is just as ambitious, and more importantly, just as powerful as I am. I don't believe it's a simple crush on her part," said Brick. "Hm, maybe we can use this fact to our advantage, if we can find out what Blossom is really up to."

"Oh common! You're getting paranoid, Brick!" DeLancey expressed. "She's your friend! Granted, she's your rival too, but is it too hard to believe a schoolgirl getting in love with a handsome senior three years older than her? It's only natural! Just because Blossom does something doesn't mean she's doing it to one-up you, or to prove she's superior to you!"

"But that schoolgirl happens to be one of the most influential girls in this school and in the city, and also in the White Star Party!" Brick replied. "She is also my rival since age six, and we have fought it out to see who can achieve higher honors and positions and reputations ever since! And the one whom she suddenly takes a liking to is the Joseph Anthony, most probably the next Student Council President, in a school where that position is so much more powerful than the average Student Council President!"

"Brick, I'm with DeLancey here," Boomer replied. "You're thinking too much politics. I think you should find out what's really happening before you can any judgments. I mean, Anthony only walked Blossom to her home. That's the only thing we know. Don't make too hasty decisions. You're better than that. You didn't attain this much power in this school, and maintain a parity with Blossom in influence, by jumping to conclusions, you know. For all we know, Blossom just have a secret crush on him, or she's just repaying a favor, or there nothing at all between them!"

"Well, whatever it is," said Butch, "if they become a couple, then she'd beat you, Brick! You'll be very much behind, and I doubt you'll catch up."

"You're right. Boomer, my brother, you're always loyal to me, right? And you're do whatever, I say, right?" Brick asked.

"Yeah? Why are you asking me this?" asked Boomer.

"Well, you have a date with Bubbles tonight, right?" asked Brick. "Well, ask her what Blossom is up to! Ask her Blossom's plans, so we'll know what we'll expect when she makes her next move."

"Are you asking Boomer to ask his girlfriend to spy on her own sister?" DeLancey asked. "That's unbelievable!"

"That's a great idea!" said Butch. "At least you being steady with her would finally be of use to us!"

"Yes, I'm asking you to ask Bubbles if she knows Blossom's plans with Anthony, whether Blossom is just having a fling, or if she's really in love with that bastard, or if she intends to use him for her own purposes, and if those purposes has something to do with keeping me down and boosting her to the top," said Brick. "Will you do it?"

"Why don't you talk to her yourself?" asked Boomer.

"Because Blossom will only tell me what she wants me to hear, and that may not necessarily be the whole truth. Remember two years ago in junior high? When she pulled that brilliant coup over and I was left looking like an idiot?" asked Brick. "You told me that it was nothing, that it was innocent play, but it turned out that she pulled a maneuver that left me in the dust! It's only last year that I was able to catch up with her. I'm going to talk to her, but I want to know what Blossom told Bubbles, or what Bubbles observed. You know Bubbles! She'll probably want to know every detail of what happens between Anthony and Blossom."

"I don't like it, and frankly, I can't do it," said Boomer, "but I will do it. I will do it!"

"Well, that's settled. Blossom's up to something, I just know it, and I'm going to find out what it is!" said Brick. "And when we do, we'll move to take advantage of it! Blossom and I have been playing at this game for nine years now, and I for one won't easily be struck out by that girl!"


	2. Two Dates

**High School Odyssey**

**Chapter II**

**Two Dates**

_A. Introduction _

The City of Townsville…

It has been ten years since the Powerpuff Girls were first created, and nine years since the Rowdyruff Boys were recreated.

The kids were now high school sophomores. At fifteen years old, they were younger than most students at that level by one year. Several times, because of their intelligence, they would have skipped a couple of grades, if it weren't for the fact that Pokey Oakes Elementary, Middle School, and High School doesn't allow skipping grades. Yet the six always led in all subjects except sports.

Because of their powers, and because they have no reliable means of controlling their strength, they were prohibited by the school from joining any sports, like football, or baseball, or such, or any competitive physical activities. Of course, they would still be required to take gym class, but it would be limited to non-competitive activities.

Butch and Buttercup were infuriated, as they fervently desired to play rough sports. The rest weren't that concerned, as long as they got straight A's from physical education.

Townsville didn't change that much. Villains were rare, as either they got executed by use of gas chamber (like Fuzzy Lumpkins and Mojo Jojo), reformed on the outside at least (Princess Morebucks), just disappeared (Him), died of natural causes (Amoeba Boys), were killed in battle by the Ruffs or Puffs (Sedusa), or were incarcerated in jail (Gang Green Gang). Crime remained constant, as there were simply too many for our heroes to stop, and was mostly done by the police. Monsters, on the other hand, just keeps on rampaging on the city at least once a week, and it would be a dull month if there were only one monster attack in a fortnight. Our heroes seemed unable to find the source of these monsters, as they appeared out of nowhere.

The monster attacks, however monotonous to our heroes, served to keep them in the limelight. Not a week goes by when the media didn't show fresh clips of at least on of them killing and destroying a monster, and as a result, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys remained heroes, and retained, and in some cases, increased the popularity of the six, as each and every citizen felt that they personally owed their lives to every single member of the Ruff-Puff Alliance.

And so in school, few dared utter a negative word against any of the six, as admirers of the six would quickly shush them. Too many schoolmates had been rescued from certain death by one of the six for anything other than praise and admiration to be thrown their way, and those that did made a bad word were either beaten up, or ostracized by the others.

They were local celebrities. People their age admired and respected them, and thought them the standard by which they hold others. They imitated their mannerisms, their clothes, even if it seemed odd, as long as it isn't too odd, and quoted their words.

It resulted in a situation that the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys didn't quite find as good as they once thought. Many people would come to them asking for favors, sometimes for the most mundane and petty things that they can perfectly do for themselves. And there were those who were publicity seekers, those who want to take advantage of the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs by associating themselves with our heroes.

The pressures increased as they entered and left Middle School, and went to High School, when scores of students, boys and girls began sending each of them (the boys to the Powerpuffs and the girls to the Rowdyruffs) love notes, love letters, and trying to get dates with them. Some of these are sincere, some are malicious, some are just plain infatuation, some are just opportunistic and some are just "gold seekers." Since they couldn't distinguish and tell which is which, they've taken to politely refusing most of the time. It was helped by the fact that most of these letters, notes and proposals are so ineptly made, naïve, and so lacking of tact that it wasn't difficult to say no.

The other fact is that they were constantly receiving offers from various corporations to appear on an advertisement, sponsor products or sign their name to give permission for companies to use their picture or name on an item. All were refused. Still, that didn't stop most companies from calling them weekly to inquire about the possibility.

_B. Fetching Bubbles_

It was about six in the evening of September 15, Friday, that Boomer came knocking on the door of the Utonium residence. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a black tie, and his hair was carefully combed. He also wore black shiny shoes.

"Hello Boomer," Professor Utonium. "Bubbles is on her room upstairs."

"Is she ready?" asked Boomer.

"Yup! She only has to put on some jewelry and she's done," said the Professor.

"Well, I'm going to get up and try to hurry her up," said Boomer, as he went up to the stairs to Bubbles room.

Unfortunately, he suddenly became absent-minded as and he was not paying attention when he opened to door. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"Pervert! Boomer, of all people, I never thought—" Blossom's screamed. Two seconds later, he was hit on the head by an alarm clock. Good thing he was very strong, and the clock smashed itself on his head and didn't hurt him one bit. He looked up, and saw Blossom still in her underwear, half naked, in the process of changing.

"This is your room? I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry! I to-to-to-tought it was Bubbles' room and—"

"Boomer," Bubbles voice thundered. Boomer looked and saw his date emerge from the door besides the door on Blossom's room. She was wearing a blue ankle-length sleeveless dress, but he was too surprised to notice "What on Sam's Hill are you doing peeking on Blossom?"

"L-l-let me explain. Um, I thought this was the door to your room, and I entered it by accident! I wasn't peeking! Honest! You know I would never do that! I never even peeked on you, and I like you, so why would I even—"

"Boomer, are you saying that after all the time you were here before, you still mistook our rooms?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, the doors all look alike!" Boomer claimed. "Plus, um, I'm going to get you. The Professor said that you're all ready, so I decided to go and hurry you."

"Boomer, you know me, I'm never late ever in anything I did! Tell me, when was I ever late? Well, come on, let's go, before she even gets madder and destroy this house with her screaming," Bubbles said while giggling, dragging Boomer who was still trying to make explanations.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but you see—"

"Boomer it's okay," said Bubbles, laughing. "Blossom knows you're a good boy, and you don't have malicious thoughts."

"Where's Blossom going anyway? I noticed that a nice pink dress on the bed, ready to wear?" asked Boomer.

"Oh she's going on a date," said Bubbles as they walked the road.

"What? I never knew Brick is going on a date tonight," Boomer replied.

"No silly, not to Brick. To a senior. Joseph R. Anthony!" said Bubbles.

"Joe Anthony?" asked Boomer. "Isn't he the candidate for the nomination as candidate for President of the White Star Party?"

"I don't know," said Bubbles. "I don't care much about politics."

"But why the hell would Blossom date? It seems there isn't a week where she'd act like a matron with white hair and thick glasses in the library saying that 'I'm too busy! I have to take priority of my studies! Blah blah blah, nyak nyak nyak! Therefore, no boys and no dates!" Boomer said, making a mocking impression of Blossom's voice, sending Bubbles into fits of giggles.

"You're quite right there, Boomie, but this is different," said Bubbles. "I saw her face when she bumped into Joe, and her reaction to when he asked if he could walk her home. And I'm quite sure that she's fallen for him!"

"How'd you know?" asked Boomer. "Maybe she was faking it!"

"It's the same look and reaction I had when I first saw you!" Bubbles replied.

"Oh you mean she kicked him, and laser-eyed him, and threw him to a building?" asked Boomer.

"Boomer!" Bubbles replied. "That's not what I meant?"

"Well that's how you reacted when you first saw me, didn't you? About ten years ago, when Mojo created us to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" Boomer replied.

"Boomie! Stop teasing, silly!" Bubbles replied. "You know what I mean!"

"Well, actually, I don't," replied Boomer.

"Oh never mind that," said Bubbles. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

"Oh, follow me," said the boy, as he suddenly flew high in the air. Bubbles followed. Boomer then flew at his fastest towards the east.

_C. Maxwell's Restaurant_

Thirty minutes later…

"New York City!" Bubbles exclaimed as they landed on the roof of one of the tall skyscrapers of the Big Apple and went inside and down using the elevator.

"Yup! I wanted to take you to Paris, but then, I remembered that I don't know French, and I don't have Euros, only Dollars," said Boomer.

"Oh that is so romantic of you, Boomie," said Bubbles dreamily. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Well, at Maxwell's Restaurant on Fifth Avenue," said Boomer.

"Wow! It's one of the fanciest restaurants in the nation," said Bubbles. "Can you afford it?"

"I once saved Mr. Maxwell's life a year ago while he was visiting Townsville, and he told me that he would do any favor for me. Well, earlier this week, I decided to cash in on his promise, and he was only too happy to help. As a result, our date would be on the house, and we won't have to pay for anything."

"Wow!" Bubbles could only say as Boomer grabbed her hand and they used super speed to reach the restaurant.

"And you are?" asked the guard as the couple stood in front of the entrance of Maxwell's Restaurant.

"Um, James B. Edwards," said Boomer, "and this is my girlfriend, Bubbles Utonium."

The guard checked the list he was holding. "I.D.'s please?"

"Oh sure," said Boomer, retrieving his school ID from his wallet and showed it to the guard. Bubbles also retrieved hers from her purse and showed it to the guard.

"Okay, Mr. Edwards, Mr. Maxwell had been expecting you tonight," said the guard cautiously. "Right these way, please. Mr. Maxwell is away on business, so he entrusted us with serving you."

They entered the restaurant. Bubbles gasped when she noticed no other customers around. All she could see were waiters and restaurant personnel.

"Where are all the other people?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh I asked Mr. Maxwell if we can have the restaurant all to ourselves," said Boomer. "You know why?"

"Well?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I'm hungry. I know you don't want me pigging out on our dates because it kinda embarrasses you in front of all the other people when I eat like I haven't eaten in a year, so I decided to find a solution. By removing the other people, when I eat, you don't have to be embarrassed because there's no other people to be embarrassed to!" Boomer proclaimed. "And since I'm so hungry, I can't wait to sink my teeth on that stake I smell they're cooking!"

"Boomer!" Bubbles frustratingly replied. Bubbles shook her head. She had known that Boomer isn't the most romantic guy in the world, but Boomer couldn't deliberately act romantic if his life depended on it. Boomer is nice and sweet, but sometimes immature and childish to a fault. "Please, don't pig out. Look, I want you to control your appetite, and eat as if we're eating in front of many people. Eat like a gentleman, Boomer!"

"But I'm hungry!" Boomer complained like a six-year-old, and his stomach growled as if on cue.

"Then you can pig out when you reach home. Right now, we're in a fancy restaurant in New York City, we're dressed like we're in high society, so please act like you're a mature teen-ager!"

"But I'm hungry!"

"No!" Bubbles stated.

"Okay! But if I die of starvation, it'd be your fault!" Boomer finally replied, smiling, before giving his arm to Bubbles and escorting her to the middle table. It was a small square table with chairs on either side. The table was covered in white cloth. There was a candle in the middle, and in every other table, giving the restaurant an illuminating look.

Bubbles smiled. She was happy with Boomer, and Boomer despite his foibles, was nice and sweet. She fell in love the moment it was clear that they weren't evil anymore, and nine years later, despite growing up and becoming a teen-ager, it hadn't faded, and it even grew more intense.

At first it was awkward. Boomer, like most little boys his age, thought girls in general, and Bubbles in particular, icky, and usually run away from her advances, screaming like boiling oil was poured unto him when he was kissed or hugged by the blue puff. But as Boomer himself grew up, he began to positively respond to Bubbles' actions as he began to reach the age where boys become girl-crazy. At thirteen he began to really enjoy her company, and at fourteen he started dating her, and she was the only one whom he ever dated. In fact, unusual for boys his age, she was the only girl whom he even looked and stared at, and he never even considered others.

Bubbles was happy by his company, and the fact that she discovered that Boomer also likes her. She enjoyed it very much, and he was the only boy she ever dated, both because most other boys were simply too afraid of Boomer to openly court her and because she decided no one could be as sweet as her Boomie. Boomer was warm, kind, caring, and most importantly, faithful to a fault.

But Boomer sometimes frustrated her no end. He was hopelessly clueless sometimes, and he often acts unromantic towards her, and he sometimes was ignorant on how couples are supposed to act towards each other. Plus the fact that Boomer is so reluctant and so unwilling to take the next step of their relationship. She knew that if Boomer courted another girl, if it wasn't for his reputation as a Rowdyruff, he would be immediately dumped because his courting and dating skills were so abysmal. And to make it worst, Boomer doesn't even know it as his only experience with girls at that age is Bubbles.

_D. Flying Home_

The dinner went pretty well. Boomer just ordered an ordinarily sized meal, while Bubbles ordered a smaller sized one. Boomer regaled Bubbles of the happenings at his house, and the antics of his brothers, in such a humorous way that he kept Bubbles in fits of giggles throughout. Bubbles in response told Boomer of the love life of her sisters. Buttercup was still single, and of course, about Joseph Anthony and Blossom.

It was about an hour later, when Bubbles and Boomer were flying high in the air, going home towards Townsville. The high altitude, and the wind blowing against them magnified the cold. Bubbles was wearing Boomer's coat for protection, as well as having him hold her, at her request, as well.

"Are you sure you wanted me to hold you? My coat's thick enough to keep you warm, you know," Boomer said.

"Gosh Boomie, you really are clueless, are you?" Bubbles asked.

"Me clueness! I think not! I've worn that coat in the coldest weather, and let me tell you—"

"Nevermind Boomer," said Bubbles. "Let's just say that I feel cold till you hold me."

"Um okay, whatever you say, Bubbles. You know I'll do anything you say," said Boomer.

"You like me, Boomer?" asked Bubbles.

"Yup! And you're the only girl I'll ever like this way," said Boomer.

"I like you too, and I love you, Boomie," Bubbles said.

"Well, gosh, thanks! It's an honor that you love me as such, Bubbles," Boomer replied. "Believe me, I'm very grateful."

"Aren't you suppose to say, 'I love you too?'" Bubbles asked, a bit disappointed.

"Well, I love Dad, I love Mom, I love my brothers, I love Townsville, I love TV, I love how the waves roll into the sea, I love the way that guy on TV talks, I guess I love you too," said Boomer.

"Boomie! You're not taking this seriously!" Bubbles pouted.

"What do you mean? Look, I'm smiling, but I'm not laughing," Boomer replied.

"You know what I mean! A love between a guy and a girl! Romantic love! You know, the love that makes you one tingle when one sees your one true love?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh that kind of love!" said Boomer, chuckling. "Well, I really don't know. I never experienced that kind of love, so I never know if I'm in love or not," said Boomer.

"Boomie, you're impossible," Bubbles said angrily, and she angrily elbowed him in the ribs.

"Huh? Hey, what did I do?" asked a bewildered Boomer as he saw Bubbles' angry face. "Listen, if I did anything wrong, I'm sorry. Look, I didn't do anything! Honest! It wasn't me! Honest! The dog ate it! I mean, I'm innocent! I have done nothing guilty! I was framed! I really didn't eat those cookies in the jar! Honest! It was the dog! No, it was the cat! Look, I'm going to buy some cookies to make it up to you! I didn't become evil again I swear!"

Bubbles anger melted at Boomer's stuttering display, and she burst into laughter. "Oh Boomer you didn't do anything. You just didn't know any better!"

"I didn't?" asked Boomer. "Well that's a relief!"

"Oh, don't sweat it! I love you Boomie, no matter what! I have waited for eight years to ten for you to start liking me and going to dates regularly with me, I can wait for another eight years for you to realize that you really love me."

"I do? Wow! That's some news! Let's celebrate! Hey, I know! Let's race towards home! Last one to enter Townsville is a rotten Mojo!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer!" Bubbles shouted. "No!"

"Aw! You're such a killjoy!" Boomer pouted. "Well, let's go home."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Boomie?" asked Bubbles.

"Um, well, no," replied Boomer.

"Well, the wind up here is very cold, and the coat you lent me isn't enough to keep the cold out," said Bubbles.

"Oh! Here, take my jacket," said Boomer, and started to take off the upper part of his suit.

"No! I mean I want you to hold me tight while we go home! Just like before I nudged you in the ribs," said Bubbles.

"Oh that one," said Boomer. "Okay!" Boomer then went to hold Bubbles in his arms and the two flew slowly towards Townsville.

It was about a half-hour later when the two reached the outside of the Utonium residence

"Well, this is it! It truly was fun!" said Bubbles.

"I really enjoyed it! Boy, so, if you're not busy, next Friday? Agreed?" asked Boomer.

"Yes," said Bubbles. "But tell me where would we go next? On our next date I mean?"

"Well, we went to L.A. last week, and Kansas City the other week! How about Yellowstone National Park!" Boomer suggested.

"No, it would be too dark to see the sights," said Bubbles.

"How about Macon, Georgia, or if you want, Cheyenne, Wyoming?" asked Boomer.

"Either one is O.K. with me!" said Bubbles. "Though I'd prefer New Orleans or Boston to those two."

"Well, see 'ya!" said Boomer, giving a quick kiss on Bubbles' cheek before flying home.

Bubbles sighed contentedly as he watched the blue ruff disappear into the sky. 'Boomer might be brilliant, intelligent, and sometimes, cunning, but he is hopelessly naïve when it comes to girls and romance,' Bubbles thought about her boyfriend. 'But he'll learn! I'm going to make sure he will! I can afford to wait, as we're only fifteen, and I don't have any competition to him, and with his cluelessness, I won't have any.'

Bubbles then waltz towards her home, happy as a lark.

_E. Dinner at Tony's Pizzas_

Meanwhile…

"Hello Blossom! My, you look beautiful today!" said Joe as Blossom greeted him at the door of her house. "You really are the vision of an angel! If the Louvre would post a painting called perfection, they simply must hang your portrait on it!"

Blossom blushed at his complement. "Thanks, Joe. I really am beautiful, aren't I? I tried to make Brick admit that for years, but he seems blind."

Joseph R. Anthony presented his arm to Blossom and Blossom took it as Joe walked her to his car. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, I was hoping you could have dinner with me on _Tony's_ _Pizzas_, then we could watch a movie?" Joe suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" said Blossom as Joe drove his car towards the pizza restaurant.

Joseph R. Anthony was eighteen years old at this time, while Blossom, her sisters, and the Rowdyruff Boys were all fifteen.

"Blossom, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," said Joe.

Blossom put down her pizza to listen.

"Well, I'm listening," she said.

"Listen. You see, you may have thought that I only dated you because I wanted to take advantage of your popularity and power to further my own position, but I want to say that I dated you because of none of those, but because I really like you, and I want to get to know you better, so we can be friends," said Joe.

"Well, I'm glad you said that," said Blossom. "I can never have enough of those attention-seekers! I'm glad that you're not one of them!"

"Oh yes! Don't you know, that you're the most beautiful girl in our school, in fact, in our city?" Joe asked her point-blank.

"Oh I'm sure there are far more prettier girls that I am," said Blossom.

"Don't be modest, Blossom," said Joe. "Don't you know that most of the boys want to date you because of your looks and because of your sweet personality? Only few want to take advantage of you, Blossom."

"Well, yeah, but still, you can't be too sure!" said Blossom. "Anyway, thanks for the complement."

"Hey, is it true that you're the smartest student on the school? I mean, I've heard that you're number one in the school records from kindergarten?"

"Well no. On the second grade, I was only second. Brick was first. And also on the third. On the fourth grade I regained the first rank, but Brick grabbed it in the fifth, while I took it back on the sixth, so when we graduated, I was number one on the stage," Blossom narrated. "On Junior High and High School, our rivalry continued. And I'll be damned it I let him best me again!"

"So, Brick, was your rival?" asked Joe.

"Not was, is! Oh, we're good friends, we played lots of times as kids, we hang out on a regular basis, and we work together well on saving the day and stuff, but each of us wants to be on top, and each of us can't stand being subordinated to the other. It's that's simple," said Blossom. "Just one quick note. If you're not a Powerpuff or a Rowdyruff, or an Edwards, don't ever cross him, or me for that matter. We can be pretty vengeful to those that wronged us."

"Is that a threat?" asked Joe.

"Nope! Just a statement of fact," said Blossom. "Anyway, I am sure you won't cross that line. Joe, I really like you, and I don't want to give Brick a reason to destroy you!"

"Why would he do that?" asked Joe.

"If you were on his way, or you cross him, beware," said Blossom. "Apologize quickly. As you know, me and my sisters, he and his brothers, we can pretty much destroy a person's reputation if we publicly spoke out against anyone. Our prestige is so high that most people would listen to us and swallow our line even if it was bullsh!t. Several times, I spoke out against crooks masquerading as honest citizens, and they pretty much have their reputations in the toilet, and are in jail. All Brick has to do is publicly accuse you of something, and if none of my sisters and his brothers, and me, spoke in favor of you, then you're reputation would be forever ruined."

"Wow! I never knew you had so much power," said Joe.

"Yup. It frightens me that we could do so much damage to individuals, all by ourselves," said Blossom, "but we made an agreement years before to consult each other in case we might want to make a denunciation. After all, we don't want to harm innocents. We don't want to be the next Joe McCarthy, you know."

Joe Anthony paled at Blossom's words. He knew of this, and witnessed this in the past.

"Well, enough about that," said Joe. "So, you're going to run in the school council election?"

"Yup! Second-year representative! Then next year, Vice-President, and finally, when I'm a senior, President!" Blossom revealed. "Brick would probably fight me next year or so to get the top stop, but I'm far more popular than he is, and he'll lose any election against me."

"Listen, Blossom, as you know, I'm very influential in the party, and if you like, when I officially become candidate for Student President of the party, I'll make you my candidate for Vice President! As you know, the party rules says that the Presidential candidate, in that case, me, choose the candidate for V.P. So what do you say if I choose you?"

"Me?" Blossom said, mouth agape. She really hadn't been expecting this. In fact, she was totally surprised. "I'm really honored, but I can't."

"But why not? You can achieve your ambition a year early, and I know you'll like the fact that you'll beat Brick once more!" said Joe Anthony.

"Look, the reason I accepted your offer to a date tonight is because I really liked you. As a person. Not because you're the unofficial and soon-to-be-official candidate of the White Star Party for President. No, I didn't even know you were running until this afternoon! I turned down other boys but not you because I like you! But if I accept your offer, then the rumors would start that the only reason I agreed to a date is to use you as a stepping stone to my ambitions!" Blossom protested.

"Oh come on!" said Joe.

"Listen! Before this day, I didn't date anyone! Yup, I view most boys trying to get me as gold-diggers, who only would want me to gain advantage of my reputation and my power," said Blossom. "I told everyone who mattered that I won't go into boys and dates, ever! I told other girls and my sisters that they were foolish because they were more important things in life! Well guess what! I suddenly changed my mind when I saw you! Sorry, if you were anybody else other than whom I'm dating right now, I'd accept, but not in this manner!"

"Well, there is still two weeks till the party meets to select the candidates! The offer still stands till then!" said Joe.

"Please! This is a date! Not a meeting!" Blossom state. "Enough of politics! Tell me, had you any girlfriend?"

"Yup! We broke last year though. It's not important you know. The important thing is that I met you!" said Anthony.

"So Joe, are you dating any other girl?" asked Blossom.

"Well, no, not right now," said Joe.

"Good," said Blossom. "I was afraid you might have been taken. It would make our relationship a bit awkward, don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Joe. "How about you Blossom? Oh yeah, you told me I'm the first one you've dated."

"Well, not the first one actually," said Blossom.

"But you said—"

"Well, I misspoke. I should have said the first date since I became a teen-ager," said Blossom.

"Really? And the lucky guy is?" asked Joe.

"Well, Brick," said Blossom. "But it wasn't actually a voluntary date. We were only six years old. We were already rivals by that time!"

"So how did you end up in a date?"

"Well, we forced Boomer and Bubbles on a date. I wanted it to make Boomer support me in my leadership struggles against Brick, and Brick wanted it so he can borrow some of my books. Those two blonds did date, but Buttercup decided to punish us by tickle-torturing us, then forcing me to wear a gigantic dress, and forced us on a date. It wasn't much of a date really. We just spent most of our time playing tag on the woods like the six-year-old children that we are!" Blossom recounted.

"Okay," said Joe. "So how's the Professor?"

"He's fine," said Blossom. "He really enjoys being University President."

"And your sisters?"

"Fine."

"It must be fun being so popular, and having so much power, you know, you being superheroes and all," said Joe.

"Yeah, though sometimes I wonder whether us being the Powerpuff Girls is a curse or a blessing," said Blossom. "How about you, Joe?"

"Me? Well, I'm fine, thank you very much! But not as fine until I bumped into you," Joe replied.

"You really know how to charm and flatter a girl," Blossom replied.

"Well, you might call it flattery, but I just call it honesty!" Joe replied.

"Oh! You aren't aware that you're already feeding what some of my friends call, my swollen ego?" asked Blossom, smiling.

"Well, what ego you have I can't detect, for I must say, that I didn't notice anything but humility and modesty in you, Blossom!" Joe replied.

"Even I if say right now that I am the prettiest girl in school?" Blossom asked.

"Well, you're telling the truth, and in fact, is quite modest because you're not only the most beautiful in the school, but in all the of Townsville, not only in Townsville, but in the entire country!" Joseph Anthony said.

"You're such a flatterer!" said Blossom. "Well, thanks! I could never have enough of such complements."

"Well, I'll repeat. I'm not flattering you, I'm telling you the truth!" said Joe. "Not only that, you not only have beauty, but brains!"

"Oh there's no denying that!" said Blossom. "The leader of the RuffPuff Alliance needs to have brains to lead, and I've got that in spades! Only Brick in this entire school could rival me in my cleverness and my smarts."

"How true, how true," said Joe. "I'm not one of those boys who gets turned off by girls that are too smarter than them! In fact, I appreciate them!"

"Now stop that! I don't want you to turn into a sycophant!" Blossom protested. "Or even a toadie!"

"Well, I'm only telling the truth," replied Joe. "And I personally believe you're way smarter, cleverer than Brick."

And they spent the rest of the time in the restaurant talking, with Joe Anthony endlessly flattering and charming Blossom, while Blossom told him of her past and her friends and family.

"Well, look at the time. I'd love to spend more time with you, but the Professor will kill me if I go home before curfew!" said Blossom, when she looked at her watch.

"What time is your curfew, anyway?" asked Joe.

"Nine in the evening!" Blossom replied.

"Wow that early, huh? Well, I'll drop you off," said Joe. He then called the waiter, asked for the bill, and paid him off.

Twenty minutes later, about five minutes to nine, both Joe and Blossom were standing in front of Blossom's house.

"Well, this is it, I guess," said Joe. "How about another date? How about Sunday evening. Six in the evening so we can have more time by ourselves?"

"Sounds good to me," said Blossom. "I really had a good time."

"Me too, baby! Bye," Joe said as he stepped into his car.

"Bye," said Blossom, waving at him and his car. She then floated towards her house. She was happy. Very happy. And she liked Joseph Anthony even more.

_F. Scheduling Heroing_

The next day, in the afternoon of September 16, Saturday…

Blossom and Bubbles were talking about their respective dates the night before, giggling and such, when they were interrupted by Buttercup. Buttercup, because of a lost bet six years before, was wearing a large floor-length green dress with ten petticoats and a hoopskirt, a three-inch heel shoes, and a corset. Plus other accessories like pantyhose, jeans, full slips and others. Of course, she only wears that at home on even numbered school-days and only days when there's no school.

"Hello Buttercup," said Blossom.

"Red, Brick is here, and he wants to talk to you," Buttercup said.

"Oh you don't have to announce, me Buttercup," said Brick, as he suddenly barged in.

"I forgot to do something!" Bubbles suddenly remembered. "Hi Brick, bye Brick! Come on Buttercup, I want to show you something!" And her two sisters were gone, leaving Brick and Blossom alone in her room.

"Well hi Brick! What brings you here?" asked Blossom.

"Oh the usual. I'm going to return some of your books that I borrowed last Saturday," said Brick, himself holding at least twelve thick hardbound books. "It took me about two days to read all of this!"

"Two days? Ha! It only took me thirty-six hours to read all of those!" Blossom replied.

"Well, thanks anyway. Could I help myself to some more of your books? You know what a bookworm I am. Luckily, I only read at the basement of our home, so the rest of the world doesn't know it," Brick said as he put Blossom's books back on her shelf. "Gotta protect my reputation you know. Can't have people thinking that the most powerful student—"

"Ahem! Don't you mean second-most powerful Brick," Blossom replied. "You know, I am the most powerful and you are only a measly second anyway."

"Whatever," said Brick. "Anyway, could I borrow more of your books. Specifically, this, this, that, and this, those, here, that, that, this and this," Brick said, pointing to ten books on the shelves.

"Go ahead and help yourself," said Blossom.

"Thanks, Blossom," said Brick. "Anyway, aside from returning and borrowing books, I want to talk to you about the schedule next week."

"Well, okay, here goes. I want Wednesday," said Blossom.

"I'll take Tuesday for crime and monster fighting," said Brick as he finally took the last of the books he was going to borrow. He took a piece of paper, listed all the titles, and gave it to Blossom. "So now we only have to decided who'll fight the rest of the week."

"Okay. Tomorrow, Sunday, should be Boomer," said Brick.

"And Monday would be Bubbles turn," said Blossom. "And Thursday would be Buttercup."

"No, Thursday should be for Butch," said Brick.

"No, Thursday should be for Buttercup!"

"No, Butch!"

"No Buttercup!"

"No Butch!"

"No Buttercup!"

"Well, I am leader, and what I say goes!" Brick asserted.

"You win," Blossom said, defeated. "Butch it is on Thursday. So Buttercup would fight crime on Friday?"

"Well, that's the only one left," said Brick. "So Buttercup would be at Friday!"

Blossom took a pen, and wrote the agreed schedule on paper. "I'll get Bubbles to type it, print it, photocopy it and give it to each and every one of us."

"Good!" said Brick.

"So, how was your week?" asked Blossom.

"Well, since I've told you everyday how my day went, I think I'll just be repeating myself if I told you that, but if you want to hear it again, it's the same old week, you know. I ordered Edward York to have five boys beat up for picking on some of my clients and underlings, and I bailed one Jacob Rall from being beat-up for not paying his gambling debts. Paul Williams tried to persuade me to lie to his teacher and tell her that Paul helped me defeat the monster I fought this week to excuse his absence. Then I was paid a hundred dollars by the Junior William Forsythe to have my picture taken with him, then I was asked by at least two dozen clubs to be member of their organizations, and in some cases, offered me to be its president. Last Thursday, I and my brothers was set upon by at least two dozen screaming girls trying to glomp me and trying to kiss me and trying to tear off my clothes to get souvenirs. We barely escaped with our clothes intact. I sent Richard Hook to investigate who they were. Turns out that they were fangirls obsessed with us, the Rowdyruff Boys. Well, that's my week. The same as weeks before it. How about yours?"

"Oh the usual. Margaret DeVito tried to get us to beat up some girls who stole her boyfriend. I was asked by various teachers to spy for them to find out who's been vandalizing the walls. Well, I said I'll be doing something about it. A corporation called me and offered me a million dollars to have my picture on their toothpaste, I said no. I've been asked by at least two dozen boys for dates, I think you know how I answered that, Brick. I've been stalked by admirers. Oh Buttercup thought them a lesson they won't forget. I've been also stalked by people who hate me. I nearly broke every bone in his body when one of them tried to assault me. Oh yes, like you, I think, twenty organizations tried to have me as a member, but I politely said no. And someone tried to get photographs off me by chasing me with a camera. He and his sister ended up with a black eye for that stunt they attempted. Oh you know, just like every week."

_G. Discussing Party Matters_

"So, Blossom, who do you think the party would name it's candidate for president?" Brick asked out of the blue. "You know, the caucus is about two weeks away, and the election itself one month."

"Joe Anthony of course," Blossom replied. "He's the only candidate running."

"Yup, you're right. Until last Thursday at least," said Brick. "Now he's not even sure if he's going to be the nominee."

"What do you mean?" asked Blossom.

"You mean you didn't know?" Brick replied. "Well, last Thursday, Peter G. Van Lamber Velt, a senior in the party, challenged Anthony for the nomination. It seems that Van Lamber Velt hated Anthony with a passion, and Anthony openly detests Van Lamber Velt."

"So, I don't think Peter could be so much of a threat to Joe," Blossom replied.

"Well, so I thought, till I sent Richard Hook to find out how many votes each of them has. As you know, there are one hundred party members who will attend the caucus two weeks from now. Well, this morning, Hook gave me his report," said Brick. "And here it is." Brick then got a folded piece of white paper, unfolded it, and showed it to Blossom. On the paper were two columns. One column has the name Anthony written on it on bold, with a list of names below him, and on the other column has Van Lamber Velt and has names under it.

"You see Blossom, Hook found out that Anthony controlled only forty-five votes, while Van Lamber Velt controls forty-one votes," said Brick. "On the list is each party member who will for Anthony or Van Lamber Velt.

"But it only totals eighty-six. What of the other fourteen votes?" asked Blossom.

"Well that's the beauty of it, and the reason I am in such a good mood this morning. I control it! Yup, the remaining fourteen party members are my clients, my underlings, and my friends, so to speak. They are totally loyal to me! They will vote for a yellow dog if I told them to. I can easily give those fourteen to either one, and whomever I choose will be the nominee in two weeks," said Brick.

"So who will you swing your votes to?" asked Blossom.

"I don't know. Blossom, who do you think I should tell my people to vote for?" asked Brick. "Anthony or Van Lamber Velt?"

"Well, Joe of course! He's the better man of the two! He has experience, has dedication to our school, is one of the most intelligent boys here in school! He's sincere, honest, and he's got the best interests of the students at heart!"

"Oh please! Cut the bull! Don't take me for a fool! So what?" Brick replied. "So is Peter G. Van Lamber Velt! He's all that! And you forgot that Anthony is power-hungry, just like us, is excessively ambitious, and think that they're entitled to Student Council President!"

"So why ask me?" asked Blossom.

"Because I value your opinion. I mean, you're neutral, in this matter. You are neither friends, nor beholden to either Anthony or Van Lamber Velt. You can be honest with me about them. I know you. You don't have any biases or prejudices, or excessive favoritism to either of them. I am right, am I?" asked Brick. "Or maybe I'm mistaken. Correct me if I am, Blossom!"

"Of course not. You're right. I am neutral," said Blossom, somewhat nervously. "So how are you going to choose which of them will you support?"

"Oh I don't know. Tell me what. Who among the two do you think will serve me the most? Who do you think will make my people and me even more powerful? In other words, who can do more for my brothers and me? Oh yes! I'm going to make them beg on their knees for it! They hate each other so much that they rather die than see each other win. I'm going to milk them for all their worth! I'm going to squeeze them! I'm going to make them lick my ass, figuratively of course, for my delegates! And I'm going to end up much more powerful than I already am!" Brick said. "Listen. Each of them knows what I know now, and let me tell you, Anthony and Van Lamber Velt will soon come crawling like worms and try to make some deals with me. Whoever makes a better offer of course gets my votes, but I won't make it easy for both of them."

"Um, so why tell me this?" asked Blossom.

"Would you rather that I keep this a secret from you?" asked Brick.

"Well, no, but why?" asked Blossom.

"Well, think of this as another stage in our competition. With this development, I gain a significant advantage over you. You are simply a second–year representative with no influence whatsoever in the party and very little in the Student Council, while I am the kingmaker. And if either of them tries to kick you upstairs, I'll simply throw my support to the other one. See?" said Brick. "I win. And you'll have to work harder to catch-up with me."

"That's very smart of you Brick," said Blossom. "Very brilliant! Brilliant indeed! Are you really sure you're going to win? Because I can easily counter whatever moves your going to make."

"Well, so what's your counter-plan to thwart me?" asked Brick.

"Well, I haven't got one yet, but I'll think of something!" Blossom replied.

"I'm sure you will!" said Brick. "Hmm, do you still have those cookies? I sure could use some them!"

"Hungry are you now?" asked Blossom.

"Yup! Do you still have them? You know, the ones Bubbles made?" said Brick. "Just thinking about those cookies would make my mouth salivate!"

"Oh, I still some batch left," said Blossom. "Wait here!"

Five minutes later, Blossom arrived in her room with a plate of cookies.

Brick quickly got and ate as much as he can.

"Better chew first before you swallow," Blossom laughed. "You might choke!"

"That was delicious," said Brick, when he finally controlled his eating and was eating slowly. Blossom was eating her share, but much more slowly than Brick's slowest eating. "No wonder Bubbles was able to win Boomer over! Her cooking and baking is so good that it would make any man come back to her again and again! And you know how our appetites are!"

"Yup! So, want to play scrabble?" asked Blossom.

"Sure, why not," said Brick.

"Okay, I'll get it," said Blossom, and she took her scrabble set from her chest.

"You know what's funny?" asked Brick.

"What?" asked Blossom.

"That we can plot and scheme against each other, and we can weaken each other, and such, and even blatantly tell each other how we're going to crush and pulverize the other, and we can still remain close friends!" said Brick as Blossom put the scrabble board on the floor between them while he himself munched on the cookies Blossom provided.

"Oh it's nothing new. We've been doing this to each other for the past nine years! We never take our politics personally," said Blossom. "That's why our rivalry never became enmity!"

"True, true! Well, I'm going to win this time! I'm the greatest scrabble player in the world!" Brick proclaimed.

"Oh sure! The greatest player who lost five games in a row to me!" said Blossom.

Two hours later, at about five in the afternoon, Blossom watched Brick walk out of her home after two games. Brick won one, and lost the other.

'Damn it! At least Brick doesn't know I'm dating Anthony! Or does he? No matter! Brick must never know or I'm really screwed if he finds out,' Blossom thought. 'Damn it! Why the hell do I have to get a crush on someone like Joe Anthony? Why not someone who is just plain normal! One who isn't running for anything! Now Joe's going to be sucked in the middle of my rivalry with Brick! And now that Brick has told me his plans, I have to make plans of my own to make sure I'm not left in the dust! But then, there's Joe!'

Blossom was feeling terrible. She really like Joe Anthony. But it made her rivalry much much more difficult because of it.

_H. Walking Home_

Brick was walking home with his friend, Lincoln DeLancey, from Blossom's house.

"So, how'd it go, Brick?" asked DeLancey.

"Oh nothing unusual, DeLancey," Brick replied.

"Come on! Tell me! We're friends! What have you found out?" asked DeLancey.

"Well, I found out that I was right! Blossom was only dating Anthony because she wanted to get as close to him as possible so she can get some high position in the student council," said Brick. "She wasn't in love with him or anything!"

"But that is ridiculous, Brick!" DeLancey protested.

"Consider, DeLancey! I was watching for her reaction when I mentioned his name, and when I was considering either swinging my delegates one way or the other," said Brick. "Did she vigorously vouch for him? Did she declare that she loved him and such to me? Did she admit to me that she liked him? No! But why? She would have acted irrational! She would have acted hysterically! Because that's how girls are when they are in love or they like someone! They will refuse to listen to reason, they will throw caution to the wind, and they will act very stupidly!"

"Listen Brick, I think you're—"

"But Blossom remained calm, cool, collected. She didn't say anything about her date with Anthony! Her defense of him was half-hearted. She never even said anything when I called him a power-hungry bastard. She's playing smart. She doesn't want me to know that she's dating Anthony. She didn't get upset, or act like a scorned woman, when I told her my plans! No, she acted perfectly rational! She even congratulated me on my brilliant plan! And you know why? Because she doesn't want her plan exposed. She wants Anthony to win, and she wants me to choose him because she wants to be thought of as a girlfriend of the Student Council President, and she wanted to wring as much concessions on him as possible! However, there lies her dilemma. If she lets me know that she is dating Anthony, then she knows that I would immediately choose Van Lamber Velt. If she only dates Anthony because she loves him or she likes him, well, it wouldn't matter if Anthony is the Student Council President or if he's a bum on the street! No, she clearly wants Anthony to win. So she keeps it a secret and hopes that I won't find out, and that I would vote for Anthony. I'm guessing is that her next move is to persuade Anthony to throw as much goodies my way as possible so that I'll vote for him and her plans would bear fruition. Do you agree that if Blossom only likes him for Anthony himself, not because he is the potential president of the student council, that it would matter if Anthony would win or not?"

"But we have Boomer's word that Bubbles told him that Blossom really likes Anthony, and that she didn't even know he was a candidate!" DeLancey protested. "Surely, you're not suggesting that Blossom lied to her own sister!"

"Well, Boomer told me that Bubbles saw that it was obvious from Blossom, but Blossom didn't say directly to Bubbles that she liked him," said Brick.

"But Brick, don't you think you're just acting paranoid?" DeLancey asked.

"DeLancey, you're not the first person to ask me that, and I assure you I'm not!" said Brick. "Now, let's get to the other side of the coin. Why did Joseph Anthony suddenly decide to date Blossom? Well, didn't you notice that he only decided to 'accidentally' bump into her the day after Peter G. Van Lamber Velt issued his challenge? Before that, he was pretty much assured of the nomination. But his old enemy's challenge threw a monkey wrench in his plans, and he needed to strengthen his position by winning the trust of one of the most popular and most importantly, most powerful, girls in the school! He knows that I hold the votes that could decide the caucus. So, most probably, he wants Blossom to convince me to vote for Anthony. Or he wants to show the delegates of Van Lamber Velt that he is the boyfriend of Blossom, and that voting for him is tantamount to voting for Blossom. Luckily for him, Blossom has plans in her own that happily coincided with his plans."

"Now Blossom wanted to have a higher position in the student council than what she has now. She looked at Anthony and saw a winner, and decided to attach herself to him to gain as much as possible. However, Van Lamber Velt's challenge screwed her plans, and I can see from her face that she was really surprised when I told him the news. It backfired when she learned that I have the power to be kingmaker."

"Well, Brick, I think you're wrong," said DeLancey.

"Why?" asked Brick. "You see? You can't give me an answer! Because I'm not! The only remaining question is, does Blossom know that Anthony is using her, and does Anthony know that Blossom is using him? Well, we'll soon find out. Where are the others?"

"Well, there are at your place. Butch invited them to play pool," said DeLancey.

"All of them?" asked Brick.

"Yup! Boomer, Butch, Dick, Ed, and Peter Jenkins," said DeLancey.

"Well good," said Brick. "Any other news DeLancey?"

"Well, both Joe and Peter G. Van something called me on my phone a few hours ago. They want to arrange an interview with you," said DeLancey.

"So let the bidding begin!" Brick said triumphantly. "So when did you schedule the meeting?"

"Well, on the 18th, Monday, 12:30 on the school cafeteria for Peter G., and on the woods just outside school at five in the afternoon for Joe," said DeLancey.

"Any other news, DeLancey?" asked Brick.

"Oh the usual things. People asking favors," said DeLancey. "I wrote what I think is the most important and forgot the rest. You like I'll tell you now?"

"Nah! Tell me later. It'll only give me a headache. I'm glad I have a friend like you, DeLancey," said Brick. "Now let's go to my place, meet the others, and play some pool."


	3. The Meetings

**High School Odyssey**

I've just updated Chapter 30 of Allies and Rivals III

**Chapter III**

**The Meetings**

_A. An Assembly of Loyal Notables_

The City of Townsville, on the basement of the Rowdyruff's home…

"Great shot, York!" Brick complemented as his friend and follower was able to put four billiard balls into holes in one shot. "But not good enough!"

York smiled as he made another shot, but this time, the ball missed the hole by a fraction of an inch.

"Too bad," laughed DeLancey as he took his shot but he missed his chance when the ball missed the hole.

"So, Brick, what is it again that you want to tell us?" asked Jenkins as he watched the two play.

"Yeah," Boomer added. "I bet it's about Anthony and Blossom. Ready to admit I'm right, huh?"

"I say we destroy Anthony!" said Butch. "Then there would be no problem!"

"Butch, keep your enthusiasm in check," said Brick as turned his attention from the two billiard players to his brothers. "We're not destroying anyone—yet. Besides, destroying his reputation right now might boost Blossom's chances at higher positions, don't you think? Blossom we'll get plenty of sympathy if we do that."

"But we don't need to," Boomer argued. "Anthony's no threat! She's in love with him! I repeat! He's no threat! She isn't using him for her own purposes!"

"Look, I've already explained to you why I think you're wrong! Blossom is not head over heels with Anthony! That's the plain truth! I saw it! I met her earlier, and she didn't give any hint!" Brick explained. "No, everything I saw during our meeting says that she's only using Anthony."

"But Brick, don't you think—" Jenkins interjected.

"Look, I'm tired of arguing. I've made my position clear, and it's clear that you can't find any counterargument. Now, I'm know I'm right, and that's how we're going to act," said Brick.

"Damn it! You're just lucky!" DeLancey shouted while smiling at York. "Next time, I'm going to beat you!"

"Same old story every time," said York, "never changing, like your winning streak."

"Well, I'm glad you two are finished, because it's time to strategize," Brick said. "Now grab a seat so we can begin."

The two nodded and took chairs and sat on opposite sides of a rectangular table. On the table are dozens of cans of soda, and about ten boxes of pizza.

Brick noted that his two brothers, and his closest friends and allies and confidants and followers are all present. On the left side of the table is Boomer, Edward York, and Peter Jenkins. On the right side of the table are Richard Hook, Lincoln DeLancey, and Butch. He sat on the head of the table, signifying his status as leader.

York, Jenkins, DeLancey, and Hook are all close friends of the Rowdyruff Boys for at least eight to nine years, ever since they were little kids. However, the friends of the three didn't start out as friends. When the boys went to school the first time, Brick wasn't looking for friends. He was looking for boys who could serve as henchmen, subordinates, and assistants. They were to be above all, loyal to a fault to them, and a willingness to follow the boys on the road to hell. But they also would be competent, if not brilliant, decisive, and intelligent to be effective. They must be able to advance the interests of the Rowdyruff Boys. They must be able to command the loyalty of masses of other kids to their own persons.

It took weeks for Brick, Boomer and Butch to comb the school for boys their age who would fit those descriptions. Of course, the entire student body admired them, but they wouldn't have incompetents, timid people, not intelligent, kids who value upholding principle more than loyalty, in their circle. Quite by accident they discovered Richard Hook, a geek who has already a network of spies and informers on the entire grade and lower, who although has zero charisma and has no command abilities, is totally loyal, and can give valuable information to the boys. York, Jenkins, DeLancey and the others on the other hand, were observed for weeks before Brick decided to call and invite them to join his inner circle. It was like an initiation to a fraternity. There were initiations, tests, and loyalty oaths, and hazings to be accepted into the inner circle. Most of those whom he invited quickly accepted, and soon became the capable, competent, intelligent, loyal subordinates that they were expected to be. As time went on, the closest subordinates and supporters became the best of friends to the Rowdyruff Boys.

As a result, though Blossom remained vastly more popular and seemed to outclass Brick on every possible category, Brick was more influential and powerful on the school campus and outside it. The Rowdyruff Boys had a network who are organized like an army, who, not only would take orders from Brick, but more importantly, would take orders from underlings whom Brick, Boomer, Butch, or any of the higher boys in the inner circle appointed to head the rank-and-file followers of the Rowdyruff Boys. The four boys in the meeting at the basement with the Rowdyruff Boys are the highest and most important members of the inner circle.

The six boys, all fifteen years of age, sat around a table, listening intently to Brick. "First of all, I know you have doubts on the validity of my theory regarding Blossom Utonium and Joseph Anthony. However, that point is moot, since what you believe wouldn't matter. Now, all of you will make the assumption, and act on the assumption, no matter how wrong you think it is, that Blossom is only responding to Anthony's advances to promote herself and to gain advantage over us. Anthony is also using Blossom, while pretending to act like he likes Blossom, to ward off Peter G. Van Lamber Velt's challenge. Now, this assumption won't be challenged whatever you might think. Is that understood? Is there any objection?"

He looked at the faces of the boys he was addressing, and although there were several worried faces, none uttered an objection.

"Second, I will like to thank Hook for ascertaining the exact votes each of the two candidates," Brick continued. "Van Lamber Velt has forty-one, and Anthony has forty-five. And we have the remaining fourteen, so we hold the balance of power. Whoever we support would be the next school council president. Now, our objective is to make sure Blossom doesn't get any higher position than second-year representative."

"So we throw the nomination to Van Lamber Velt," Butch threw in. "We go to him, make him promise not to appoint Blossom in anything in exchange for our support, plus a few goodies thrown our way."

"Good idea, Butch, but maybe, just maybe, we can pry Blossom and Anthony from each other," said Brick. "Imagine, we'll co-opt Anthony. I mean, we can make better offers than Blossom could ever give. I mean, I control the margin of victory! What can Blossom offer?"

"So it's Anthony if he drops Blossom like a hot potato, and if not, then it's Van Lamber Velt," said York.

"Yup!" said Brick. "Now, let's go on to the nutty gritty details. DeLancey, you've set up a meeting between me, and Van Lamber Velt, and Anthony on Monday, right? Well, you go and meet with them. Say I'm busy or something. Make up any excuse."

"But I promised that you'd be there!" DeLancey protested. "They want to meet with you! Personally!"

"Well, tell them that you represent me, that whatever you say is binding upon me, that I authorized you to make decisions for me, etc. etc.," said Brick. "Tell them that talking to you would be in effect like talking to me. Now, in the meeting, I want you to be non-commital. Say anything that would please them, but don't make any promises. Above all, find out what he is willing to offer. How much does he want to offer? And above all, hint what you think I would like they would do to Blossom. You know what I think. But be careful when talking to Anthony. We both know he is using Blossom, as Blossom is using him, but he doesn't know that we know that. Act as if you know nothing about it, okay?"

DeLancey nodded. "So you want to tell me to tell him that—"

"No, no! Don't tell me what I think you want to tell Anthony and Van Lamber Velt. Just keep it to yourself. Tell me when it's over," Brick replied.

"Okay, I get it," said DeLancey with a grin on his face.

"York, your job is to assign at least three people to shadow and follow Anthony," said Brick. "Pick three boys, or if you want, girls. They must not know each other as spies, and they will report separately to you, so that if one of them were caught, they wouldn't rat on the others, understood? And you will report to me what they told you."

"Yeah, sure. And I've jus the three boys for you, its—" York replied.

"It's enough! Don't tell me their names! I don't want to know!" Brick replied.

"But wouldn't it be better for you to know who I'm going to assign—"

"No! That way, if Blossom asked me point-blank if I know anybody that is spying on Anthony, I could honestly say that I don't know anyone spying, which is true, because you didn't tell me," Brick replied. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Brick," said York. "Is that all?"

"Yes," said Brick. "Jenkins, your job would be to find out if any of the eighty-six delegates pledged to Anthony or Van Lamber Velt can be amenable to switch sides. Try to see if they can be bribed, sweet-talked, or something. Try throwing some bones their way to induce them. And, if possible, don't overtly threaten them."

"Well, okay, but could I have a copy of the list of delegates?" asked Jenkins.

Brick gave him a copy of the report Hook gave earlier. "Butch, you're job would be to decide how our meager cash could be budgeted in the most efficient way. How much do we have at hand?"

"About a hundred dollars," said Butch. "But I could easily get two hundred more."

"Well, good," said Brick. "The rest of you, if you need money, go ask Butch. Now, Hook, your job is simply to spy on Van Lamber Velt, and find out anything useful, got it?"

"Yup!" the diminutive five-foot-three bespectacled Richard Hook asserted.

"Okay, that's it for now," said Brick.

"How about me?" asked Boomer. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing, for now," said Brick. "Any questions?"

"Um yes," asked Butch. "Aren't we going to spy on Blossom too?"

"Nope!" said Brick. "She's my friend, and my ally. Nope, there will be no spying on her."

"But we might as well spy on her, after all, we're going to follow Anthony around," York protested.

"Anthony is nothing to me. But I don't want to ruin my friendship with Blossom," said Brick.

"But how can I spy on him if they are on a date! Then I'd have to spy on Blossom too!" York reasoned.

"Okay, that's an exception," said Brick. "Now, any other questions? Good! If all goes well, Blossom would soon find that all her well laid plans would go town the toilet!"

"Well, now that the meeting is over, could we have some more fun?" asked Boomer.

"How about another game of poker, anyone?" Butch proposed, showing them a pack of cards.

_B. Making a Known Secret_

It was Sunday, September 17, at about six in the afternoon…

Joe Anthony was standing outside the Utonium house. He was carrying red roses on his hand to give to Blossom. He was wearing casual clothes—jeans, sneakers, a short-sleeved shirt and a jacket. His hair was combed nicely.

He was about to knock, but before his hand hit the door, the door suddenly opened and a gloved hand suddenly pulled him inside.

It was Blossom.

"Blossom—" Anthony, said, surprised, but Blossom suddenly put her hand over his mouth. "Quiet!" she said putting her finger on her lips to emphasize her point.

Blossom was wearing a pink dress that reached to just above her ankles. She was wearing high heeled shoes, and was carrying a purse. All in all, Blossom dressed as if she's going to a formal dinner.

But right now, Blossom has got a concentrated look on her face. Looking left and right, she, using her great strength, literally dragged the stunned boy to her room. When they were both in, Blossom locked the door, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Blossom—" Joe protested.

"Not so loud! The others might hear you!" Blossom said, again covering his mouth with her hand. "Speak only in whispers."

"Blossom, what's going on here," asked an exasperated Joe Anthony in whispers.

"Oh I'm so sorry for all this commotion," said Blossom. "But it's necessary. Did you tell any of your friends about our date?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise them, so I didn't tell them yet, but I'm going to tell them tomorrow," said Joe Anthony. "In fact, I never told anybody about us—yet."

"Good. Don't tell them. In fact, don't tell a soul in the world," said Blossom. "I never told anyone except Bubbles, and I already had her word that she won't tell anyone."

"But why all this secrecy?" asked Joe. "It's all too confusing."

"Look, am I right that Peter G. Van Lamber Velt has challenged you for the nomination of the party for President, and that you only have forty-five votes, and he has forty-one?" asked Blossom.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" asked an astonished Joe.

"Doesn't matter how, but the remaining balance, about fourteen votes, is in Brick's hands, am I correct?" Blossom continued.

"Yes. Wow Blossom, I never knew you knew so much. How exactly—"

"Look, Brick told me, and—"

"Brick, but why would he—"

"I don't know myself," said Blossom, "but he did. And he doesn't usually lie to me. True, he usually keeps things from me, but he doesn't lie. Now, the thing is, you want to win the nomination, right?"

"Look, I don't want to discuss politics, because that's not the reason—" Joe Anthony explained, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Joe, listen, and shut-up!" an impatient Blossom snapped, thoroughly surprising the older boy. "Whatever will happen, whether we like it or not, politics will follow us, especially if Brick holds the balance of power. Now, I like you, and I want you to win so you'll be happy, but you can't win if you don't do what I say."

"I don't understand—" Joe replied.

"You will. Just listen. It seems that you can't get the implication of all of these to us," Blossom replied.

"Don't worry about it," said Joe. "I've got a meeting set-up with Brick tomorrow to discuss the matter."

"Great! Now, I'm sure as hell that Brick is also meeting with Peter, your rival," said Blossom. "He told me he is going to swing his vote to whoever offers him the most."

"So I'll throw him a bone to satisfy him," said Joe. "I've done this all the time. What's going to be different now? And what does it have to do with us?"

"Look, Brick and I are rivals, and he is going to make damn sure that whoever showed some favors to me, and whoever, if he finds out, will offer me a higher spot in the student council than second-year representative, will lose," said Blossom. "So we must keep our date, and our relationship a secret until you win. You must never even give a hint to anyone that we're dating. Brick has spies everywhere in school. Keeping us a secret from Brick would be tough, but doable."

"But why?" asked Joe.

"Because he'll vote for Van Lamber Velt if he finds out!" Blossom replied. "Because he'll think that I'm using you to further my own career! And I don't want to make him even think of that! And if that happens, you will lose. I guarantee you that. You will lose."

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing and how he was meekly following her. Her personality, her voice, her manner, even her conservative mode of dress, her reputation, and her power, all conspired to make her dominant in the conversation, and Joe grappled with words to match hers.

"Now, the next thing Brick will do is to try to bribe your delegates from voting for you to increase his power," said Blossom. "What you should do is to send some of your subordinates or followers, you do have them, right?"

"Well, kinda," Joe replied hesitantly.

"Well, then tell them to monitor your delegates so that they won't be bribed or pried away from you. Crack the whip! Make sure they stay loyal!" Blossom directed.

Joe nodded.

"One more thing. Is there anything you can do to patch up your differences with Peter? I mean, if you can make an arrangement with him so that he will drop out of the race, then Brick's influence would be eliminated. Could you meet and talk with him about the matter?"

"I'd rather swallow a rattlesnake than talk to that goddaned bastard," Joe replied. "I won't talk to him, and I'd rather lose than deal with him!"

"But consider!" Blossom replied.

"No! I hate that sonofab!tch!" Joe replied, "and I won't talk to him! No, I won't make any sort of deal with him! Listen, I will do anything you ask, but I won't make up with that bastard!"

Blossom was irritated, but could see that her friend hated his rival with a passion, and that no amount of reason would convince him to open his arms and embrace Peter G. Van Lamber Velt, no matter how advantageous it would.

"Well then, the only thing left to do is win Brick over," said Blossom, shaking her head. "Well, first of all, don't mention my name or anything else relating to me when you talk to him, unless he mentions it first. Keep the discussion about what you're going to give him, and don't veer off. When he asks about me, keep your answers vague, so as to give much wiggle room. Remember one thing. If you make a promise, make sure you can keep it. Brick isn't too keen on broken promises made to him, and unlike others, he can make you pay dearly for it. Offer him, say, the Vice-Presidency, or even the Treasury, if possible. Or you could give him the editorship of the school paper if possible."

"Okay, but what about the others whom I promised those positions?" asked Joe.

"Well, just remember that without Brick's votes, you can't win," Blossom bluntly told him.

"Well, okay," said Joe.

"Look, I'm sorry I came off like this on you. I really wanted to avoid discussing politics with you, and I want to be neutral, but I know that if I just ignored it, it would cause your defeat, and I would be responsible," Blossom explained.

"So what are you suggesting? I mean we keep this a secret?" asked Joe Anthony.

"Precisely," said Blossom.

"One question," asked Joe. "Do you think Brick, is you know, jealous of me?"

Blossom suddenly laughed very hard. "That is so patently ridiculous!" she said between laughs. "You know, he is a cold-fish, just like me before I met you!"

"Are you sure?" asked Joe. "Because maybe that's the real cause—"

"No, no, no! First of all, he never was shy on me. He is frank, and blunt, though he exhibits great tact. Second, he never ever even tried to court me, or give any hints whatsoever, during all those times I was still single," said Blossom. "We have been alone, only two of us together, and he never ever made any moves, or said anything, or hinted anything. He simply either ignored me, talked to me purely about business, and about events. We're childhood friends, and we're like brothers and sisters. You don't have to worry! Brick wouldn't even think about it! He thinks that I'm ugly!"

"Oh I see," said Joe. "So I guess our date is cancelled, I mean, with all the secrecy and all. Well, I just want to say, that I really like you, and—"

"Who says our date is off? I just said that Brick musn't know about it," said Blossom. Blossom opened the window of her bedroom, then grabbed Joe Anthony by the waist. Seconds later, both teen-agers were high in the air flying at nearly lightspeed from Townsville.

Anthony's screams of fright could be heard if they were flying below the speed of sound. He was frightened as he never before experienced being picked up and flown at very high speeds across the country.

Finally, after about thirty minutes, they landed in a street of a town unfamiliar to Anthony.

"What did you do that for?" Anthony asked, who would have dropped to the ground from the momentum if he wasn't held by Blossom.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Blossom apologized, blushing and being as demure as possible. 'I hope I hadn't scared him off by my antics,' she thought. "I just wanted to make sure that nobody would see us together by flying so fast that nobody would even notice us as we passed. It's one of the perks of being a Powerpuff Girl. That way, we can still date!"

Anthony stood up his full six-foot frame as he regained his bearings and shook off his dizziness. He looked at Blossom. At a glance, Blossom, standing there, looking at him adoringly, seemed your average next-door-girl. She was short, about five-feet and one inch tall, made taller by four inches by her high-heeled shoes. She has a waistline of about eighteen inches, highlighted by a thick stylish belt around it. She was wearing a pink dress that reached to her shin, midway between her knees and ankles, and was wearing stockings. She dressed conservatively, her dress covering her shoulders, and with short sleeves. She really isn't the sort of girl to show off her body just to attract boys.

The net effect is to even make Blossom more beautiful than she already is. Her long hair carefully fixed with her bow, which she never discarded, plus the natural beauty of her face took most boys' breath away. Blossom never cared about it as evidenced by the fact that she never flirted with anyone before, but she is vain and likes to hear complements about how beautiful she is. While not the most beautiful of the Powerpuffs—Bubbles holds the title—she is overall more attractive. At fifteen, she had literally thousands of male admirers. It's just that she doesn't care about them. Plus, she likes looking really feminine and demure and ladylike. You almost never caught her wearing pants except in gym.

But now, Anthony knows that is just the exterior. Underneath her pretty face is an iron will that is always determined to have her way. While Joe Anthony certainly knows he is smarter than most students, Blossom is far more intelligent, more clever, more devious, and sharper than Anthony could ever hope to be. All of it showed in their conversation in Blossom's room, where Blossom quickly dominated the conversation, leaving Anthony with little to say or object to, as all her conclusions seemed so logical, so practical, so appealing, so smart, that any objection that he might have had remained unspoken as he feared he might look stupid.

And her demure petite appearance, unlike that of Buttercup, betrayed an enormous physical strength that she possessed, and powers that he could never have. Joe Anthony then realized, right there and then, why so many boys were afraid to even court her—all of them felt intimidated by Blossom. Joe Anthony resolved to never try to make her angry, or to disagree strenuously. He would no cards to play if he did.

Blossom, at this time, was fully aware of this, and she was trying to keep him from being intimidated at her presence and winning him over to her by acting as she thought a normal girl would.

Anthony then remembered the red roses still one his hand. A couple of petals fell on the flight but it was still intact. "Oh I forgot, these are for you, as only someone as beautiful as you could receive such beautiful flowers," he quickly replied.

Blossom took the flowers, smelled, and smiled, batting her eyes at Anthony. "Oh thank you, Joe, it's so wonderful of you!" she said, pretending to dance on street around Anthony as she held the flower, then suddenly falling on Anthony, and he was obliged to catch her. "Oh I'm so sorry, it was so clumsy of me," Blossom apologized, managing a blush and quickly standing.

"Well, where are we exactly?" asked Joe.

"Oh, we're in Kansas City, Missouri," said Blossom. "I went here last summer, and I decided that it would be lovely to spend our date here."

"Well, let's take a walk, shall we?" Anthony offered, offering his arm to Blossom, who took it, as they walked, side by side.

_C. Van Lamber Velt's Offer_

It was September 18, Monday…

It was 12:30 at the school cafeteria. An eighteen-year-old boy senior, about five-foot-nine, with dark brown hair, was having his lunch. He was eating in his table alone, though by choice. He told his friends that he wouldn't be eating with them this day. Peter G. Van Lamber Velt kept looking at his watch and kept looking at the door as if he was waiting for something.

"Mind if I join you?" a fifteen year old sophomore, holding his tray filled with food. He was about five-feet-eleven-inches tall, with jet black hair.

"Linc?" asked Van Lamber Velt, surprised. "Where's Brick?"

"Brick? I'm sorry! I know I promised you that he would meet with you today, but it seems that something turned-up. Please excuse him, he's a hero, and he has many responsibilities," Lincoln DeLancey explained as he took his seat opposite Peter.

"So what happened?"

"Oh I think there's a robbery at a store near the edge of the city," Linc explained. "Don't worry about it. I was authorized by Brick himself to speak for him, and whatever I said and agree today with you will be binding upon him. In short, I can speak for him, Pete."

"Well, I'll be blunt," Peter began. "I am short of the necessary votes to beat that bastard, Joseph R. Anthony! I know that your boss Brick can supply the remaining ten votes I need to win. I am offering Brick to be my Vice-President, and I'm offering his people the posts of Chief Editor of the student Paper, the student council treasury, and the seats for first year student representative. If you want to ask for more, go ahead. So, is the offer enough for you?"

"That's great! And I will accept on behalf of Brick," smiled DeLancey, "but first, I have to see what Anthony is offering. If he offers more, then sorry, I'll have to support him. But if his offer is less than yours, then the job is yours!"

"Fair enough, Linc," said Peter. "However, I want a meeting after your meeting with Anthony. I want to know what he offered you, so that I could even make a better offer."

"We'll see," said DeLancey.

"By the way, Linc, you never told me what's he's asking me in exchange for his support," said Peter.

"Oh he keeps it close to his heart," said DeLancey.

"He never told you?" asked Peter.

"Oh he did. But it's a secret," said DeLancey.

"Ah, a secret! I don't suppose, that if I somehow knew of this secret, and I 'coincidentally' offer it to him, he would immediately back me over Anthony?" asked Peter.

"Oh yes, very much so," said DeLancey.

"So, can you tell it to me?" asked Peter.

"Oh I can't. Brick will kill me if I told you," said DeLancey.

"Oh come on! You're his friend! You like him to be happy, do you? Now, let me ask you, will he be happy if I gave it him what he wants," Peter replied.

"Nope! Sorry!"

"How about a hint, Linc?" asked Peter, persisting.

"You'd want that, would you? Well, I guess I could tell a hint," replied DeLancey.

"Okay! Well?"

"It has something to do with Blossom Utonium," DeLancey whispered.

"Oh! I get it! Brick wants a date with Blossom," said Peter, also whispering. "But I can't deliver that to him, Linc."

Delancey guffawed incredulously at the suggestion. "Ha, that's a hoot! No, no! Brick doesn't need any help in that regard," said DeLancey. "Okay, before any rumors spread, I'll tell you. You know that Blossom and Brick are rivals for power since they were little kids, right?"

"Well, that's the first time I've ever heard of that," said Peter.

"Oh yes. Now, Brick is afraid that Blossom will suddenly get a head-start on him, you know, that she'll get a higher position in the student council before him," said DeLancey. "Pete, don't try to understand it. That's just the way those two are. What he's afraid of is that one of you, if you win, might appoint Blossom to something higher than a slot as second-year representative. Now, if you really want Brick's support, just promise him you won't appoint Blossom to anything, or even recommend her for appointment or election."

"Oh I see," said Peter G. Van Lamber Velt. "So I'll just promise him not to appoint Blossom, and I'll get his vote?"

"Pretty much, and throw in those positions you mentioned earlier as freebies to curry favor to him. You know, the editorship, the treasury, the things you mentioned before? But don't tell him that I mentioned this to you. Brick will kill me if he finds out I told you this. Just casually mention it, or find someway to tell it without suggesting too much that I had anything to do with it. As far as I'm concerned, I never told you anything about Blossom. Brick never gave me instructions to tell that to you, and officially, you never heard me say what I just said. If you suggest that to Brick once you meet him, I never would have figured out how you found out about it," Linc DeLancey explained.

"Oh I see," said Van Lamber Velt. "Okay, I'll promise I won't appoint Blossom to anything. So what are you telling Brick?"

"Well, I'll tell him your offer, about the Vice-Presidency, and the other positions you mentioned," said Delancey.

"Linc, you really are something," said Peter. "Now, can you arrange a meeting between me and Brick so that I could make an offer he can't refuse?"

"Oh I will, but it would depend on Brick," said DeLancey. "But I'll do my best!"

_D. Anthony's Offer_

Later, at five-thirty in the afternoon…

Joseph Anthony was leaning against a tree, on the forest just outside the school perimeter, playing some games on his cell phone, occasionally looking at his watch, expecting a meeting of some sort. He and Blossom pretended to ignore each other during school hours, though several times the two "accidentally" bumped into each other or ended up on the same place alone.

Anthony was about to give up on the meeting when he saw someone approach.

"Linc? Where's Brick?" asked Joe.

"Sorry Joe, something came up. The Mayor suddenly called him and his brothers on some secret emergency," said the approaching Lincoln DeLancey.

"Goddamn it! Guess the meeting's off then," said a disappointed Joe Anthony.

"Well, it's not. I didn't come here to just tell you that, you know," said DeLancey. "I've come here to act as Brick's representative, to bargain in his name. Anything I do here has his approval, and I, in his behalf, can accept and reject your proposals."

"Whoa! Who granted you so much power! Well, congratulations, Linc! It's not everyday that an ordinary student like you speaks for the male leader of the Ruff-Puff Alliance himself, the great Brick!" Joe Anthony said, shaking the delighted DeLancey's hand.

"Well, thanks. So, I gather you know the deal. You only have forty-five votes, Van Lamber Velt has forty one, Brick controls fourteen, and whoever Brick throws his support to, wins. So, what are willing to offer Brick?"

"You're quick to the point, I see," said Joe. "Okay, here's my offer. The treasury, and entire freshmen, and junior slots for School-council representatives. Plus, a bribe of five-hundred dollars payable within the year," Joe started.

"Oh please! Don't insult Brick," said DeLancey. "He's the son of the richest man in Townsville, or even the state itself! Richer than Morebucks even! Five hundred dollars is only chump change to him."

"Okay, so no bribe," said Joe. "To continue, I'll also leave up to Brick the choice of who will be the editor of the School paper. You see, the current editor is a friend of that stinkin' bastard Van Lamber Velt, but we all know that he's going to be replaced at the end of the election by whoever won it. Plus, he can fill the entire newspaper staff with his choices. Also, except for the Vice-Presidency, which I will fill with whomever I want, the rest of the positions I would pick, but I would give Brick a veto on anyone he doesn't like. Plus, once I get the top job, I'll give half of the student jobs available to Brick's followers. And I'll show a bias towards Brick and his people when I have decide something that is close to heart to your friend."

"That is certainly much," said DeLancey. "You're really generous!"

"So, are you going to take it?" asked Joe.

"Well, I'll still have to meet Van Lamber Velt, to see if he can make a better offer," replied DeLancey. "If he can make an offer to top yours, then he'd get his votes. If not, then Brick will back you. However, I'd doubt he'd top you, except for one thing."

"What's that? I mean, how can he be more generous than me without sacrificing himself as a burnt offering to Brick?" asked Joe.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" replied DeLancey.

"Come one, Linc! Fight fair! Do you really want a thumbsucking asshole idiot like Peter G. Van Lamber Velt take the helm? Why, he'll sell you down the drain the minute he gets the office, and he'll laugh at your asses if you came to claim his promises! No, dealing with a coyote would be more reliable than dealing with the dung of a hyena that Van Lamber Velt is! With Honest Joseph R. Anthony, what you hear is what you get!" Joe argued.

"I don't know. But if you want to know, well, okay. But it's a secret. Brick told me never to tell you this, because he doesn't others to know about it," said DeLancey. "If you offered it then it's almost guaranteed to make Brick back you. However, I can't deliver it to Brick from you since he'll know that I told you. He'll kill me if he finds out."

"Okay, I myself will offer it to him. Whatever it is," said Joe Anthony.

"Are you sure? Don't mention my name in the same sentence as that offer, or I'll be dead," said DeLancey.

"Well, okay. Now what is it?"

"Well, it involves Blossom Utonium," said DeLancey.

Joe Anthony paled at hearing her name, as he nearly fell on the ground when he leaned back towards the tree he was leaning before only to lean a little to the left and into empty air.

DeLancey observed Anthony's reaction and smiled.

"What do you mean about Blossom? Does Brick like Blossom, and is he going to take her away from, er, I mean, for himself?" asked Anthony.

Suddenly, DeLancey laughed hard—very hard as he had to clutch a nearby tree just to prevent himself from falling to the ground.

"What's so funny?" asked a flummoxed Anthony.

"Oh I'm sorry, the idea that Brick wanted Blossom as his girlfriend is so ridiculous, so out of this world, that it beggars the imagination! You see, Brick and Blossom are like brothers and sisters! They are like cats and dogs. And they grew up together. As all natural brothers and sisters, they see romance with each other as quite unnatural. I mean, imagine you wanting to have your sister as your girlfriend? Plus, they fight most of the time. And I have observed the two ever since they were kids, for nine years, and I have never ever seen anything suggesting romance between those two!" DeLancey explained. "Besides, Brick thinks Blossom is ugly, even though she's obviously very beautiful, and calls her ugly to her face! I don't know how those two get along, but they do."

Joe Anthony breathed as sigh of relief, and color returned to his face. "So Linc, what does Brick want from me that involves Blossom?"

DeLancey smiled as he leaned back on the tree. "Well, you know that those two are rivals. Brick and Blossom had been competing and trying to outdo the other for the past nine years. Now, Brick fears that either you or Van Lamber Velt, if they win, will give some important office to Blossom, and hence, Blossom will outshine Brick. All you have to do to get Brick's automatic support, is to promise him that you won't appoint Blossom to anything."

"Is that all?" asked Joe Anthony.

"Well, remember that you didn't hear nothing. I didn't say anything about Blossom. Officially, I never told you this. Look, don't tell others, or Brick, what I told you, because Brick will be peeved and really angry with me if I told you that. I suggested it a while, but he said not to mention it, because it would look bad if he himself offered it. However, if you offer it yourself, it would be different, as he would be accepting it, not be the one to suggest it, and it would be less bad from his standpoint. However, do me a favor. If you ever use this information, don't tell anyone you found it out from me, Joe," said DeLancey. "I did you a favor in telling it to you, and do me a favor in return by not mentioning my name to Blossom's in a single sentence."

"Well, that certainly is interesting," said a Joe Anthony deep in thought. "Well, I might, I might not promise something about Blossom. But I'll call Brick or you when I've made my decision."

"So you won't make that promise about Blossom yet?" asked DeLancey.

"No. I'll still think about it!" said Joe.

"Well, think hard, but remember, you could lose out to your competitor, Peter G. Van Lamber Velt," said DeLancey, with a hint of both a warning, and a threat. "Well, it's nice talking to you. I'd love to chat with you, but I gotta go."

"Well, thanks anyway," said Joe Anthony.

_E. The Unexpected Meeting_

Lincoln DeLancey walked through the forest to get to the road on the other side of the woods, and hence, home. He was walking about twenty minutes when he saw two boys, both, fifteen, talking with each other. On closer examination, it became clear that one of those boys was a fellow named Edward York, while he was unable to identify the fellow whom York was talking too.

"Ned! Ned York!" DeLancey shouted at York.

York turned to his left, and saw his fried. He waved as DeLancey approached him.

"So, how's is it going?" asked DeLancey.

"Well, nothing much, Linc. Okay, Bill, you can start," said York, talking to the boy DeLancey still hasn't identified.

"Well Ned, like you instructed me Sunday morning, I followed Joe Anthony. First, I waited outside his house, pretending to walk around, then, when he went out I followed. Well, first, he went into his friend's house, Marlo Wilson. He stayed there for a couple of hours, then he went to a flower shop where he bought a couple of roses. Then, he went to Blossom Utonium's house, where I lost track of him that day," said Bill.

"The next day, which is today, he basically went around in school. He just did what he's been doing all this time, except that he bumped Blossom a couple of times, and they found themselves alone a couple of times, though they pretended that it was just an accident. They would have fooled anybody else, but I was following them, and it's clear that those two were a couple," finished Bill. "Then, I followed Joe to the forest this afternoon, and I saw he and you talk about something. After that, I ran to report to you, Ned, to report on Joe's Anthony's doings."

"Linc, this is William Harvey, but call him Bill," York introduced. "He's one of the spies I sent to tail and shadow Joe Anthony. Bill, this is Lincoln DeLancey, my friend, and one of Brick's inner circle of friends."

"Nice to meet you," said Bill as he shook hands with Lincoln.

"Likewise," said DeLancey.

"Well, off you go now!" said York.

"Bye fellas!" shouted Harvey as he ran from the two.

"Well, that confirms it," said York.

"What do you mean?" asked DeLancey.

"He's the third spy whom I met in the past hour. I met them separately, and as Brick instructed, they didn't know each other. All of them gave the same story, so we're quite sure what Joe Anthony did."

"Well, that's good," was all DeLancey could say.

"Hey, could I borrow some of DVDs?" asked York.

"Sure Ned," said DeLancey. "Come with me to my home so you can take your pick."

"Thanks," said York.

"Well, you found out anything yet?" asked DeLancey.

"Well, Linc, I found out lots of things. I have found out what Joe Anthony had been doing yesterday and today."

"Oh I see," said DeLancey. "Well anyway, as for me, Anthony made a better offer, but as you know, he remained vague about not appointing Blossom. Van Lamber Velt offered far far less, but he definitely promised not to appoint Blossom to anything."

"Well, I guess it's Van Lamber Velt then," said York. "That's what matters to Brick, anyway."

They chatted about other matters as they slowly walked home.

They finally arrived at DeLancey's place about a half-hour later.

DeLancey was surprised when Brick, Butch, Jenkins and Hook were on the living room, sitting on the sofa, eating baked cookies, reading some magazines.

"Brick, Butch, Dick, what are you doing here?" asked DeLancey.

"Oh DeLancey, I'm glad you finally arrived," said Brick. "As usual, your mother baked excellent cookies! York, glad to see you here. DeLancey, how'd the meeting with Van Lamber Velt and Anthony go?"

DeLancey went and sat on the sofa. "Well, let's see. Van Lamber Velt offered you Brick, to be Vice-President, and his offering us the posts of Chief Editor of the student Paper, the student council treasury, and the seats for first year student representatives. Anthony offered more. He told me that he'll offer the treasury, and entire freshmen, and junior slots for School-council representatives. To continue, he'll also leave up to you, Brick, the choice of who will be the editor of the School paper. Plus, you can fill the entire newspaper staff with your choices. Also, the rest of the positions he would pick, but he would give you a veto on anyone you don't like. Plus, once Anthony gets the top job, he'll give half of the student jobs available to our followers. And he'll show a bias towards us when he have to decide something that is close to our interests."

"Whoa! That's huge!" said Hook.

"Wow! When Linc told me Anthony offered more, I'd ne'er thought that he'd give the whole house away!" said York.

"Hey Brick, I call the dibs on the treasury!" Butch shouted. "Brick, please make me treasurer of the Student council. You know I'm best at keeping and making money."

"Okay, Butch, you can have the treasury," said Brick. "Now, are they willing to give what I want?"

"Oh that one! Well, in regards to Blossom never—" DeLancey.

"DeLancey, stop! I don't want you to tell me! I never explicitly told you what I want from them, but we know what it really is," said Brick. "And I don't want to hear it from your mouth."

"Okay, Brick. Well, Van Lamber Velt is willing to give what you like in the matter," DeLancey began.

"And Anthony?" asked Brick.

"Oh, he said he's going to think about it," said DeLancey, "then he'll try to meet you so he can say his decision."

"Oh I see!" Brick exclaimed. "He's going to think about it. Well, we must find out his decision before we can do anything else, don't you think? York, tell me your report please?"

Edward "Ned" York, then told Brick what he told DeLancey earlier.

"Thanks York," said Brick. "And finally, Jenkins, will you tell them what you told Hook and me a while ago?"

"Well, okay. Well, I sent a couple of kids to inquire whether or not we could acquire more delegates to tow Brick's line. Well, I learned just this afternoon, that I could only persuade and bribe a maximum of seven delegates to vote for you, Brick. Three from Van Lamber Velt, and four from Anthony. The others, my people told me, won't vote for you unless the candidate they were pledged to withdraws," said Jenkins. "So you have has no chance of winning if he decides to run, which fortunately for us, you won't."

_F. Blossom's Reaction_

Joe Anthony was walking slowly from the forest after his meeting with DeLancey towards the school. He was supposed to meet Blossom but the pink puff wasn't to be found anywhere.

Suddenly, he heard the rustles of the leaves as the wind blew. Suddenly, he felt a strong force pick him up at high speed. There was a blur, and then he found himself at the middle of another forest with Blossom standing before him.

"Whoa! Where are we?" he asked Blossom.

"Oh, we're in the backyard of Dr. Edwards' house, but we're far enough that they won't notice us," said Blossom.

"Oh Dr. Edwards' house," said Joe Anthony, till the implications of what he had just heard sunk in. "Dr. Edwards house!" he nearly shouted.

"Don't shout! They might hear you!" Blossom cautioned.

"But Brick, and Boomer, and Butch is there," complained Anthony. "They might see us, and then they'll think we're in cahoots, then our game is up."

"Oh don't be a sourpuss!" Blossom scolded. "Well, how did the meeting go?"

"Well, mostly good. I threw a lot of goodies to Brick, but Linc—"

"Linc DeLancey?" asked Blossom. "But I thought—"

"Brick was busy, so he sent Linc to talk with me," said Joe. "Anyway, he said that he would have to talk to Van Lamber Velt, that bastard, to see if he would offer more. Anyway, he told me that there is something that would almost guarantee Brick's support, and my nomination and election for student president."

"Well, what is it?" asked Blossom eagerly.

"Well, you'll be shocked," said Joe.

"Well, let me guess. You won't appoint me to any position in the Student Council," said Blossom.

"But how did you—"

"Oh please! I know Brick like the back of my hand! It's too obvious," said Blossom.

"So what do you think I should do?" asked Anthony.

"Oh give it to him," said Blossom. "Promise Brick you won't appoint me to anything. Oh Brick will win, and he'll gain much, but I've lost before and I've come back many times to beat him time and time again. And Brick, I predict, won't long enjoy his spoils unless he gives a big chunk of the pie to me!"


	4. Brick's Surprise

**High School Odyssey**

**Chapter IV**

**Brick's Surprise**

_A. A Conversation With Buttercup_

The City of Townsville, September 19, seven in the evening, Tuesday…

Blossom was pacing back and forth in her room in deep thought. She was mumbling some words that are only intelligible to her.

"Hey, Red, what's eating you?" said Buttercup, entering her room. Buttercup was wearing a huge floor-length green dress about three feet wide, supported by ten petticoats and a plastic hoop skirt, and tons of other underpinnings, such as a corset in her eighteen-inch waist, and a blouse and white leather gloves, and four-inch high heels, and blue jeans and pantyhose. She was wearing this because of a lost bet. Yet after five years, it is very easy moving while wearing this.

"Well, I'm thinking how to get back at Brick," said Blossom.

"Oh I told you shouldn't have told Joe to back down just like that! You should have told him to tell Brick that he can kiss his ass!" Buttercup replied.

"Oh wonderful! Then he would have lost," said Blossom. "No, I'm thinking in the long-term. Brick will get as much power as he wants, but how to nibble it away bit by bit from him? And more importantly, how to push those nibbled bits for me to pick up?"

"Still power-hungry, are you?" asked Buttercup.

"Yup!" said Blossom. "Nothing's changed."

"Except your feelings for Joe!" said Buttercup. "Admit it! You like him!"

"So? I can have both Joe and absolute power in my hands if I wanted to if I faced anybody but Brick as my adversary. Having Brick as my rival, however, only makes it more difficult, but it still achievable if I make the necessary right moves," said Blossom, in her scheming tone. "Brick's one bright fellow. He's smarter, more powerful and clever than Joe Anthony could ever be."

"How could you say that? I thought you like him!" Buttercup replied. "Aren't you supposed to defend his every foible?"

"I'm just being honest," said Blossom. "Joe is very intelligent, but Brick's even more intelligent. Brick is a far smarter politician than Joe, and if I won't be there to help him, Brick would chew him like a discarded bubble gum. Oh I can see it now. I like Joe. That's why I'm helping him. However, there's no denying that Joe is out of Brick's league, while I am very my much in his."

"Anyway, we both know that I, Blossom Utonium, am smarter than either of those two boys! Joe is an innocent among wolves, and Brick is a wolf in sheep's clothing. I'm the shepherdess, who will take care and protect Joe from being eaten by the wolf that's so cunning as to completely fool even a smart sheep like Joe."

"By the way, what do you see in Joe? I mean, for your first boyfriend, ever, he seemed kinda strange for you," said Buttercup. "I mean, no offense, but he seemed kinda like a pasty, and an ass-licker to me."

"Well, he's just kind, and likes to please others," said Blossom.

Buttercup then went and sat on Blossom bed.

"Well, it's your choice!" said Buttercup. "So, what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know yet," said Blossom. "If I am going to grab Brick and toss him back where he belongs, right behind be, I need to think of a plan that even Brick could not thwart! And no! Doing something so stupid that he wouldn't even think of it happening doesn't count."

"Well, Red, sorry. Can't help you," said Buttercup. "You're the planmaker."

"Oh yes! But I'd want to be the kingmaker! I want to control the politics of the school! Damn it! Why the heck does Brick have a organization that does whatever Brick tells them to do, and not blink about it, and I don't have one?"

"Well, why don't you form your own group?" Buttercup replied. "You're popular enough."

"Oh yes, but that doesn't answer the fact that I tried in the past and failed! Most of my close friends, like Robyn Schneider, is innocent about politics, and has principles that they wouldn't compromise if I asked her too. Brick's friends doesn't have qualms doing wrong things for Brick. And remember the last time? I finally found Peter Ray, who apparently adores me, and is totally loyal to me. Well, he turned out to be such an incompetent fool that Ned York and Pete Jenkins simply run circles around him while Peter Ray tried spying on them. And there was Emma Mitchell. She sure was competent and talented. Problem is, she wasn't that loyal, and betrayed my entire plan in exchange for a date with Butch for one night! Can you imagine that! Pricilla Lambertson is also a friend of mine for seven years, and would never betray me. But she was so horrified when I suggested that she try to bribe some boys to betray Brick that I dropped the matter. Brick's boys are not only excessively loyal, they are also ruthless, and competent. And you know what? The thing, Brick could just issue orders, and sit back and do nothing else, and everything would happen just as he would like it to be as if he himself did it! While I have to do everything myself!"

"Well, maybe you should blame yourself," said Buttercup. "I mean, stop trying to do everything yourself! Delegate some of what you do to others."

"Well, I'm doing fine as it is now! I have Joe, and soon, I'll be at the top laughing at Brick!" Blossom said with a smirk on her face. "Just because Brick has won a big victory, doesn't mean the battle is over!"

_B. Brick's Surprise_

It was Wednesday, September 20, about twelve-thirty. Brick and his brothers and closest friends had just finished eating lunch, and were at the forest just out of school.

"So, Brick, shall I schedule the meeting with Anthony and tell him that your votes are his?" asked DeLancey.

"Yeah! It's as good as we could ever get under the circumstances," Butch argued. "We'd be the big dogs of the school!"

"Well, no," said Brick. "I have no intention of giving my votes to Anthony."

"Why? I mean he did promise to let Blossom fend for herself, and he promised more, in fact, much, much more than Pete Van Lamber Velt," York argued, stunned at Brick's decision.

"Yes, Brick, don't throw it all away!" Boomer argued. "I mean, we'll achieve such spectacular heights if you take on Anthony's offer!"

"No. I don't trust Anthony to keep his promises," said Brick. "Blossom and Anthony would find a way to screw us out of offices."

"Well okay," said Jenkins. "So I guess what you're going to tell Van Lamber Velt what Anthony told you, so you can even wring greater concessions from him, huh?"

"No," said Brick. "Listen, it's all good to be the king-maker, and puppet muster of the king, but wouldn't it be better if we were the big cheese? The king instead of those two?"

"Yeah, but we can be virtually the bosses of the student population! We hold the balance of power! So what's your choice?" Butch asked.

"Well, since you asked, well, I won't deal with Anthony or Van Lamber Velt. I'm going for something bigger! I'm going to run for the nomination of the party for president!" said Brick.

His brothers and his friends were dumbfounded by the announcement.

"Funny, Brick, real funny!" laughed DeLancey. "For the moment there, I really thought you'd actually run, but then I realized you're clever, and you won't do such a stupid thing."

The rest of them laughed.

"Yeah, so what's your real plan?" asked Boomer.

"That was the best damn joke ever!" York proclaimed.

"Who says it's a joke?" asked Brick. "I'm running. Seriously."

Suddenly, the rest of the gang realized that their leader wasn't joking, and was serious about it.

"But why?" asked Butch.

"Well, why should we settle for either of those two simpletons getting the top spot? No, I should be the one on the top! And we won't have to compromise or make deals with anybody once we win!" said Brick.

"But Brick, a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!" argued DeLancey. "I mean, sure it would be nice to have absolute power, and all that, but right now, there is no chance in hell of you getting it! And at least we have Anthony and Van Lamber Velt's offer to consider!"

"Blah! I'm going to run!" said Brick, disregarding the reasoning of his friend. "And you will support me!"

"But if you run, then we lose all because then Anthony and Van Lamber Velt would lose all incentive to deal with you!" said York. "I mean, the only reason Anthony offered that much to you is because he knows you can put him over the top! If you do this, then he can ignore you, because he'll win. He'll have more votes than anyone else if you run. You're going to throw the election away for no good reason to Anthony if you do this, and we'll get nothing! Nothing I tell you!"

"And both of them will feel betrayed," said DeLancey. "I've spoken to both of them. I understand that you're bound to disappoint one of them, but you'd earn the eternal gratitude of the other, plus some real power to boot!"

"And Anthony we'll be free to elevate Blossom to higher positions and deny us any appointive positions because he hasn't made any promise to you, Brick!" said Jenkins. "Remember, Anthony, Van Lamber Velt, and DeLancey agreed that, you, Brick didn't know that those two will offer barring Blossom from office. If you decide to run on your own, not only would you lose, but they would have no obligation to you, or any of us for that matter!"

"Well, thank you for all your arguments," said Brick. "However, I assure you that I won't lose."

"With all due respect, Brick, the hell you won't!" said Jenkins. "Look, I know you are popular with the entire school, but you can't get on the ballot if you don't get the nomination of either the Black Stars, or the White Stars. We are members of the White Star Party, all of us. So are Anthony and Van Lamber Velt. The Party would meet the next Saturday to choose it's nominees for President and Vice-President. The delegates who will do the choosing are already pledged, and most of them are either pledged to Anthony or Van Lamber Velt. You have only fourteen sure votes, Brick, out of one-hundred. I can only pry seven. That's twenty-one, and that's the maximum we could have by bribes."

"Well, no, I'm still going to run," said Brick. "And no, don't say another word. I know what you're going to say, and I'm not going to change my mind. I'm running, and that's that. DeLancey, you go and tell Van Lamber Velt of my decision. York, you go inform the delegates about my decision to run. All of you, we meet tomorrow at lunch to plot strategy."

His friends and his brothers were extremely dumbfounded. "Brick, are you sure you haven't hit your head or something?" asked Boomer.

"Do you feel well?" asked DeLancey. "Because I think you're hallucinating."

"I'm perfectly fine," said Brick. "No, I'm not insane. Yes, I am in good health. No, I wasn't possessed by evil spirits."

"But how about me?" asked Butch. "You promised me the school treasury!"

"Oh I'll still appoint you to it," said Brick.

"But if you lose, then I'd get nothing!" Butch insisted.

"And I'm pretty much sure you're gonna lose!"

"Well, if that happens, then you won't have the treasury, will you?" Brick said in a mocking way.

The rest of the boys suddenly saw the promise land slip away as Brick remained stubborn.

'Brick's gone batty,' Edward York thought.

'Brick's out of his mind! He's out of touch with reality!' DeLancey thought.

'That brother of mine has lost his cleverness! How the hell did he become such an incompetent fool?' Boomer thought.

'Brick is an idiot,' Butch thought.

'What happened? Why did Brick suddenly become suicidal?' Jenkins asked to himself.

'Brick, what's happening? You're supposed to be the smartest, the most clever guy in the school! Now you've just managed to tear down that pedestal!' York thought.

'Brick, you're letting a golden opportunity slip by!' Hook thought.

All of this his friends thought as they tried to digest the news, and overcome their shock. What had happened to the brilliant and devious leader of theirs who can run circles on anyone and can manipulate anyone to a T? Of course, they were still loyal to Brick, and would never desert him, but it left them quite unsure.

_C. A Walk in the Afternoon_

Later that afternoon…

"Hey Blossom, do you have time?" asked Brick when it's time to go home.

"Well, is it important?" asked Blossom.

"Would it matter if it's not?" asked Brick.

"Nope!" said Blossom. "Come on, let's walk home together."

"Ah, but wouldn't your boyfriend Joseph Anthony be jealous?" asked Brick.

Blossom suddenly stopped and dropped her books on the ground. "You know?" asked Blossom. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," said Brick. "I know! You met him when you bumped into him last Friday, then had a date on Saturday afternoon."

"You've been spying one me, you bastard!" Blossom said. "And aren't you going to help me pick up my books?"

"Well, for one thing, you've already finished picking it up," said Brick. "A bit silly to ask something of me that you've already done, don't you think?"

"Well, you still haven't answered my questions," said Blossom. "You still spied on me."

"Me, spy on you? Never! I just spied on Anthony," said Brick.

"Joe? Why would you? Oh yeah. He's your rival," said Blossom as they walked.

"Well, won't he feel jealous if he sees us?" asked Brick.

"Don't worry, he knows that we're like oil and water, never to mix," said Blossom.

"Well, I guess he isn't the jealous type, though I wonder, how a guy could ever like such an ugly creature like you, Blossom? I guess Joe has a taste for ugly girls, that's why he chose you," Brick teased, bursting into guffaws. "Or maybe he has some eye defect."

Blossom was by this time used to Brick's jokes about her being ugly. She smacked him in the back. "Well, no. Joe said that to him, the ugliest is the most beautiful, so guess what, I guess you're right, and that makes me the most beautiful girl in Townsville!"

"Well, Anthony won't have to worry," said Brick. "He can have you. I'd rather date a rabid dog first than go out with you?"

"Is that so? You'd rather date a bitch? Well, I know a certain rabid dog of a friend of mine, and that dog is a girl. She's called, Spink. Shall I arrange a date between the bitch and you?" Blossom replied, laughing. "Oh you'll just love it when she bites you, drooling, and you'd be driven stark raving mad! Literally!"

"Ah, still have your dull wit, eh?" Brick said, laughing.

"Oh, but for the dull part, I guess so," Blossom replied.

"Well, I'll take the female dog! As long as she doesn't have your face," said Brick. "How about Friday night?"

Blossom was by this time laughing hard, as was Brick, as they both enjoyed insulting and parrying each other's insults.

"Well, let's be serious," said Blossom. "So I wager you'd support Joseph R. Anthony for the presidency?"

"Well, you seem to read my mind," said Brick. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, it's simply common sense. He offered you more, and he'll promise you that he won't appoint me to any position," Blossom said.

"Oh! I see. And I'd bet that he did it because you said so, because it'll further his chances of winning, right?" asked Brick.

"Oh yes," said Blossom. "So, when are you going to tell him he's in? Joe I mean. Really, the decision for you is so obvious that it practically writes itself!"

"Now where do I get the feeling that you're planning something devious?" Brick asked back.

"Well, because maybe I am! Ha, you and I know that I am one of the most brilliant plotters on the planet!" Blossom replied.

"Well, you're wrong," said Brick. "Very wrong indeed."

"Oh really? What then is your plan? You and I know that you aim to dominate the school body! So who are you going to throw your support to? Joe or Pete Van Lamber Velt?" asked Blossom.

"Oh me," said Brick.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Blossom.

"I'm running myself!" Brick said.

"Oh stop joking!" said Blossom.

"Who says I am?" asked Brick.

"But you don't have a chance in hell to win, and you'll lose everything," Blossom replied.

"Oh I think you're mistaken!" said Brick.

"Well, come to think of it, I am," said Blossom.

Brick looked at Blossom surprised. "You think so?" he asked. "Well, why?"

"Oh female intuition. You wouldn't understand it," said Blossom, who suddenly took a light and happy air about her.

"For some reason, I believe that pathetic excuse," said Brick. "So, aren't you say, going to get peeved that your boyfriend Anthony would let's say, be defeated."

"Oh let's just say that Joe would be shocked and surprised at the news," said Blossom.

"Well, since we all know I'm going to win, then why don't you go and support me! I mean, if you want, you can have big nice spot at the top, of course, you're going to serve under me, not with me or above me, meaning you can have any position you crave, except that which I already promised my brothers and friends, as long as you take orders from me," said Brick. "Besides, we all know that Anthony is a loser and a cad. I'll assume that in the few days that you know him, you'd realize he's a poor hitch for your ambition. Really."

"Are you telling me to break with him?" asked Blossom.

"Oh please! No! You can marry him tomorrow at the old church for all I care! Heck, I'll even offer to be best man! No," said Brick. "I'm too busy to care for such things. We both know that you have much influence on the school population. You can be a threat to me if you publicly oppose me. So, what I'm asking you is this. Don't oppose me publicly. If possible, support me too! I'm sure, since you love Anthony and such, or at least you're trying to give me the impression that you like him, that you can do it. Besides, you can really tell if he really likes you if he doesn't break with you if you supported me for President."

_D. The Attack on Anthony's Character_

If Brick were any other boy, or if Blossom didn't know Brick for such a long time, she would have exploded, as she nearly did. If she was any other girl, she also would have exploded. As it was, she remained calmed, but she because angry and irritated at Brick. As it was, she checked her temper.

"Brick, what are you trying to tell me?" Blossom asked, gritting her teeth.

"I'll get straight to the point. Joseph R. Anthony is simply, an opportunistic cad. He is simply using you to gain advantage over Van Lamber Velt. Notice that he only tried to court you the day after Van Lamber Velt issued his challenge and he found out that I hold the balance of power? I'm guessing the real reason is that he either wants you to persuade me to vote for Anthony, or he simply wants to use your prestige and fame to pick up any waverers from Van Lamber Velt's camp. Yes, I've known Anthony and Van Lamber Velt every since the fifth grade, and I pretty much concluded, as did everyone who was ever close to him, that he is a scoundrel of the highest order. You're a smart girl. In fact, you're the smartest girl in the school, bar none. So you already know this, and the only reason you didn't immediately reject his advances is because you also thought that you can use him for your own purposes to gain on me, and make me lower than you in our struggle for leadership. Oh Blossom, I knew you were one of the most devious girls in the school, and it wouldn't be above you to try such things, as indeed, you have done in the past."

"What are you talking about?" Blossom asked, her temper straining to break out of the confines Blossom's self-control put it.

"You might think, well, why am I telling you this, even though you already know this? Well, first thing, is that, we've been friends for the longest time. I don't care if you and Anthony are an item or not, or if you love him much. It would ease my conscience to tell you what I think of him, and what I think of your relationship. Second, it would benefit me greatly if you break it off, because first, it would damage the reputation of Anthony irreparably. Imagine, a fellow like Joe Anthony breaking the heart of their hero, Blossom, a Powerpuff Girl. Oh, all the students who are your fans won't forgive him, ever! And that it would help me so, and I would be the one to benefit if that happens."

"So you're telling me to break with Anthony so that you can win?" asked Blossom.

"Yes," said Brick. "That's the main reason. I want to be President, and you publicly breaking with him will be a great deal of help."

Blossom suddenly slammed one of her books on Brick's head. Brick was surprised, but he immediately avoided the second book destined for his head. He immediately flew.

"You bastard! You don't know jack, you know that, Brick? You are wrong, wrong, wrong!" Blossom shouted.

"Really now? I'm wrong? Well, in that case, most of my informers, spies, and my own observations for five years is trumped by what you observed in three or four or five days?" Brick answered back. "I know you're not stupid. You know this. So you're obviously pretending that you don't know to me for your own reasons. Well, have fun deceiving me, but know that I already know your game, and I'm going to counter it!"

"Did it ever occurred to you that the reason I'm dating Joe is because I really liked him?" Blossom replied. "That I may even be in love with him?"

Brick looked incredulously at the red puff, and then suddenly, laughed. "You? Blossom? If Joe Anthony is someone who is a nobody, and who wouldn't give any advantages to you, I might have believed you! But it just makes sense that you were only using him, right? Because all the indications point that way! You, who was known as a cold fish just a week ago, who didn't date a single guy, nor even talk about such things! You, who told me that you are too busy for boyfriends and dating for over nine years, and who shunned every guy who tried to court you! The only reason we remained close is because we're childhood friends! You, who called them leeches, and parasites, and opportunistic gold-diggers? Then suddenly, you fell in love with a boy that is most descriptive of the word leech, parasite, and opportunist gold digger, and you know it too, because there is no way you wouldn't have known that about him! You would be an imbecile if you didn't know. Then, there is the fact that Joseph Anthony happened to be the veep of the student council last school year and is the favorite to win the school election before Peter G. Van Lamber Velt announced his candidacy. Plus the fact that right now, if the events of the past week didn't happen, then we both would be limited to a measly position of student council representative for the sophomores, as we both are utterly lacking in influence with the party structure. But it would tip the balance, and it would give you an undue influence on the council, if you would snare Anthony, and leave me in the dust in the process. Plus the fact that we've been rivals on leadership since we were recreated, and we would both do anything to stay ahead of one another. It wouldn't take an Einstein, who knowing your past history, to figure out what's happening."

Blossom gritted her teeth at Brick's reasoning. She nearly shouted and again nearly blew up at her counterpart's assault on her motives and assault's on Joe Anthony's character. But before a single word came out of her mouth, she suddenly grew calm, looked oddly at Brick, and laughed.

Brick was perplexed at Blossom's sudden turn of mood. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh Brick! You know so much, yet you know so little!" Blossom replied. "I was wrong to be so angry at you! I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me a while ago."

Blossom further laughed as she looked at the look of bewilderment at Brick's face.

"Let me explain. Most of what you said was right. And it makes sense. And most of the assumptions are correct. But it's still wrong! But it so perfectly fits both our stereotypes of each other, that it only would make sense!" said Blossom. "Yes, all of it would make sense to your point of view, as well as mine before I met Joe. But it's wrong! Joe Anthony is kind, sweet, and gentle, and so cute, I found out, and I don't have any hidden motives, in dating and liking him. You're wrong also about Joe's character."

"Oh am I now? Now tell me why I'm wrong?" asked Brick.

"Tell me why not?" Blossom replied. "How the hell did you know about Anthony?"

"Oh it's secret," said Brick.

"Why?"

"Because it would compromise my spies and their methods," replied Brick.

"No it won't!" said Blossom. "You don't have to tell me any names."

"No, I won't! You just have to take my word for it!" said Brick.

"Then all what you told me about Joe's character is simply hearsay with no basis on reality! I know that Joseph Anthony is the sweetest nicest guy in the school! You don't have proof on the contrary! I'll stick with him because I have no reason not to!" Blossom replied. "And I like him very much!"

"Oh you're good! For the moment there I thought you really like him!" said Brick. "But the point stands. I really don't care if you married him tomorrow and had ten kids as a result, but I do care about your riding piggy back on his back for power. If you really want power, you won't get anything out of a loser like him. I propose that you publicly declare for me as a candidate, and work for my election, and I promise you I'll appoint you to some high position you want except for the treasury. If Anthony is really sincere, or if you think he really likes you, then he would acquiesce, since it wouldn't matter as long as he loves you. Then we could all be happy. I get to have absolute power, and you get Anthony as your future husband."

"I would never ever do that! I will never ask somebody to give up their dreams just for me!" said Blossom. "I will support Joe Anthony not because of my ambitions, though if he offered me any post I will accept, but because I want to see him succeed."

"I knew it! I knew it! You really like Anthony for his ambitions and to make yourself more powerful. You just admitted it in front of me!"

"No I didn't—"

"Oh yes you did! It slipped off your mouth! Ha! I knew it all along!" said Brick. "Don't try to hide it! It's too obvious!"

"No! I just misspoke, or you misunderstood me, and I worded it poorly. What I meant was—"

"Oh twaddle and balderbash!" Brick replied. "You're not fooling me. You may fool my brothers and all my men, but I have been living at your side for the past nine years, and I know all your tricks!"

"Brick listen! You got this all wrong!" Blossom vainly tried to explain.

"No, you admitted it! Now, listen. I'll be blunt. You bet on the wrong horse. Anthony is going to lose, and I'm going to win," said Brick. "If you want power, and if you want to have any influence at all after this election, either you're not going to come out and show off to pretend to the world that you like Anthony, or you will still date him, but you will publicly declare for me in the election. Mark my words. One way or another, I will be superior in rank, power and influence over you, and you will be my subordinate. How much power you'd get will depend on my whim. You are very intelligent, very charismatic, and very capable. I would like you to be my second-in-command and my assistant and advisor. Think how much good you can do if you can wield power in my name. However, if you stick with Anthony, thinking that you will win, then you would prove to be an ignorant, naïve, and stupid girl."

Blossom again became angry at Brick's words, and only hardened her resolve to stick with Anthony.

"No Brick, you will lose. The numbers are against you!" said Blossom. "And I'm not asking for any position when Joe wins—that's not the reason I'm dating him. But I won't refuse either if he offers it."

"Oh we'll see," said Brick. "The offer is not yet closed. Bye now!"

"Brick, I will never submit to you nor would I consent to only be subordinate to you! You will be the one who be lower than me, and you will take orders from me, not vise versa! I'm better than you in every way possible, and as such, will be far more powerful than you could ever hope to be!" Blossom in defiance at the top of her voice shouted as Brick flew away.

Blossom looked at Brick as he flew home. Blossom shook her head. She knew Brick far too long to know that Brick is just being Brick, but it still made her mad. Yet she was calm. 'Brick is going to jump off a cliff. Oh it's sad how he threw away a golden opportunity to get as much as he wants when he decided to run instead of making the deal with Anthony. But on the bright side, I don't have to make any plans to get back at Brick. Brick is doing a fine job committing political suicide. But what if he's not? He must be planning something. But what? Brick is not stupid, and won't do something so recklessly idiotic unless there's a reason. But what?' Blossom mused as she slowly walked towards home. 'Brick may be brilliant, but he's naïve towards emotional romantic love. He just doesn't get it!'

_E. Piano Lessons_

Meanwhile…

"Play that again, Boomie," Bubbles insisted.

"Well, if you say so, Bubbles," said Boomer, as he stretched his fingers and played the piano once more, his hands gliding across the keys as the instrument produced beautiful music. "Can you still guess the music?"

"Oh I get it! It's _Radetzky's__ March_!" Bubbles said, who was sitting besides Boomer as he played.

"You got it! I'm surprised you knew! I thought you had no interest in classical and marching music?" asked Boomer.

"I didn't, but I figured, if I'm going to be the future Mrs. James Boomer Edwards, then I'm going to have to like what you like. Besides, after listening to you play it in piano and flute and in tape and CDs to my ears for five years straight, I realized it wasn't as corny as I thought it was. In fact, it was very beautiful and some of it is really romantic, while some are exciting," Bubbles said before giving a peck on Boomer's cheeks, wrapping her arms around Boomer's waist, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, how about this one? Can you guess this tune, Bubbles?" asked Boomer as he broke off and played another tune.

After listening a minute or so, Bubbles said, "That Verdi's _Triumphal March_, you know, the music they used on graduations," said Bubbles.

"Wow! You really did your homework!" said Boomer. "You're not only pretty, but intelligent as well! Why I bet you're even smarter than Blossom herself."

"Why thanks," said Bubbles at Boomer's complement, "but no girl can be smarter than Blossom. Not even her blond sister. By the way, can you play _Pomp and Circumstance_?"

"_Pomp and Circumstance_?" asked Boomer. "Why?"

"Well, because it would remind me of graduation, and when we graduate from High School, we can get married and start a family, and have lots of kids, and live happily ever after!" said Bubbles.

"Um, don't you think we should go to college first?" asked Boomer, laughing.

"Nope! I know many college students who are already married and have families, so why not us?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, okay," said Boomer as he continued playing.

"So you're going to marry me as soon as we graduate from High School?" asked Bubbles.

Boomer answered without thinking. "Sure, whatever, anything to make you happy," Boomer replied without a care in the world. He was happy with Bubbles' company.

"You promise?" asked Bubbles.

"If I said yes would that make you happy?" asked a naïve Boomer.

Bubbles happily nodded.

"Well, okay, then, I promise," said Boomer.

"Oh thanks. Now we're engaged!" said Bubbles happily.

"We are? I didn't know that!" said Boomer. "Well, can you guess this tune?" he asked as he again he played another piece.

"I know that! That's the opening of the _Lone Ranger_! What is it called again! I get it! It's the _William Tell Overture_, you know, the kind of music you hear when there's a horse chase or something!"

"Yup!" said Boomer as he finished playing the piece and played another. "How about this one?"

"That's easy," said Bubbles. "That's Sousa's _Stars and Stripes Forever_. I hear it every time there's a parade."

"Yup!" said Boomer.

"Wow! I have said it before, and I'm going to say it again, it still amazes me that you can play so well," said Bubbles.

"Well, thanks. But thank Dad for it. He forced us to have piano lessons everyday since we were eight, and as a result Brick and I were really very good at this stuff," said Boomer.

"Well, can you teach me how?" asked Bubbles as she watched with envy his boyfriend make music.

"Well, it'd be not easy," he replied.

"Oh I can learn," said Bubbles.

"Okay then," said Boomer. "Just wait. I'll get some of my earlier pieces."

Boomer quickly went up his room, and got out his first book of piano pieces that featured simple to learn music like _Yankee Doodle, Old MacDonald Has A Farm, _and _Mary Has a Little Lamb_.

"Now, first, you must put your fingers on the piano like this," said Boomer, but before he could continue, he heard the door open and saw Brick come home.

"Hi Brick," said Boomer. "So, you've change your mind about running for the nomination of the Party for President?"

"Boomer, you too? Oh you of little faith! I will win, and nothing would dissuade me to the contrary!" said Brick. "Hi Bubbles. I see that my brother is giving you piano lessons! Well, you're in luck! For Boomer here is one of the country's master pianists, and you'd put George Gershwin to shame once you've learned the art of striking keys with your fingers from Boomer himself!"

"Well, I'm not that good, Brick," said Boomer, scratching his head.

"Oh it's not true! Boomer, you are very good at it," said Bubbles.

Suddenly, they heard a door open and slam close and footsteps come towards them. It was heavy, angry and agitated, and everyone's eyes were on the stairs when Butch emerged from it.

"Brick, we've got to talk. You've got to explain the madness of what you did! It's madness, I tell you, and I won't go along with it until you give me sufficient reason to do so," Butch demanded.

"Well then, I suppose I should," said Brick. "Boomer, come with me. The three of us are going to talk at my room."

"But how about my piano lesson?" Bubbles complained.

"Sorry, it would have to wait," said Boomer. "This is politics, and it's terribly important for us boys."

"Well, can I come too?" asked Bubbles.

"Sorry, this is a private meeting," said Boomer. "Don't worry. I'm going to come back at you as soon as possible."

"Boomer!" a shout from Brick from upstairs called impatiently.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" Boomer shouted up. "Well, wait for me, Bubbles."

Bubbles pouted, but nodded. "But don't take too long!"

"I won't," said Boomer. Boomer then went to Brick's room.

"Boys!" Bubbles muttered.

_F. The Break _

The next day, September 20, Wednesday…

It was about eight o'clock in the morning, and Brick, Boomer, and Butch, and their friends, was at the school campus, having arrived a few minutes earlier. They were on the middle of the campus, talking among themselves, though in whispers so others won't hear them.

"Look Brick, I'm telling you, back off your challenge! Withdraw from the race! We'll lose everything if we do! But if you remain in the sidelines, you know, the swing vote, then we could have everything we ever dreamt of!" said Butch.

"We've discussed this already, Butch," said Brick, "yesterday, and the answer is still the same."

"If you don't change course, I will bolt from you and join the others who'll give me a better prospect!" Butch threatened.

"You don't have the balls to do it!" Brick confidently replied as his friends looked uneasy towards the exchange. "No, I will not change course."

"Then in that case, I quit! Brother, I'm not going to work for you anymore, because I won't get anything. Besides, I'm sick and tired of your bossiness, and how you think you're always right, and how you don't listen to us! This is the final straw!" Butch shouted at the top of his voice, drawing attention to the rest of the students of the high school, who was shocked about what happened. All of them turned their heads to observe the exchange. "Hook, York, DeLancey, Jenkins, follow me and throw off Brick's influence! You're not going to get any rewards if you continue to follow him, but you will if you tag along with me!"

He moved away from Brick and stood a few feet away from him. "Well? Anybody wants to follow me?"

James Boomer Edwards, Edward York, Richard Hook, Lincoln DeLancey, and Peter Jenkins didn't move from William Bricker Edwards's side to join Wilbur "Butch" Edwards. They all were stunned, extremely surprised, bewildered, and shocked by the turn of events, but none of them wavered in their loyalty, and followed Butch.

"Oh, you are just a bunch of mindless, bleating sheep! All of you! Slaves of Brick!" said Butch as he left the group through the crowd of thoroughly astonished students.

Soon, the students were talking nothing but the break between Brick and Butch. It was so surprising, so unexpected, so unlike Butch, that all that heard it or seen it at first couldn't believe it.

"Ah at least we know who's really on our side," said Brick. "Butch will come around and see the folly of his ways. Meanwhile, Jenkins, you will be this group's treasurer. We'll meet a little later, at lunch, to plan our next moves."

"Yes Brick," said Jenkins.

I

_G. Joseph Anthony and Blossom's Lunch _

Later, at lunch…

"Have you heard the news, Blossom?" Joe Anthony asked to Blossom as they ate lunch together on a separate table on the school cafeteria. Because Brick already knew about them, they felt no need to hide their relationship.

"Yes. I was so surprised. Butch is one of the most loyal boys I've seen, and yet, I just can't explain what happened," said Blossom. "Anyway, I have some news, from Brick's mouth itself. First, Brick knew all this time about us, so I felt a bit silly about us trying to hide it all the time."

"Oh! Then he'll decide for Van Lamber Velt," said Anthony, groaning.

"No, he won't," said Blossom. "He decided to run for the nomination and the office himself."

"You mean he's going to run for president?" asked Anthony.

"Yup!" said Blossom.

"That's great!" said Anthony. "I mean, that means I win! I have already forty-five votes, to Van Lamber Velt's forty-one, to Brick's fourteen. You see, his decision to run guaranteed me winning. And you know what? I still haven't made any promises to Brick whatsoever, I can still appoint you, or promise positions when I win, and I am in no way obligated to put Brick, or that of his friends, in any position. So Brick, in running, eliminated any advantage he might have had. That was very stupid of him. But let's drink to it! Let us profit, and laugh, from his idiotic moves!"

"I don't know," said Blossom, with a look of concern in her face. "I have known him since we were six years old, and he is clever! It just isn't him to commit such mind-bogging stupidity. There are many times in the past that Brick committed seemingly stupid acts, only for me to find out that it is part of some well thought out plan or scheme. There's method to his seeming madness, Joe!"

"Or rather, there is madness to his methods, Blossom," said Joe. "Don't fret about it, Blossom. Even geniuses can commit great acts of stupidity not quite their nature. Napoleon lost Waterloo even though he's a military genius, and it's just possible that Brick just made one of those big blunders caused by those with big egos!"

"Well, I hope you're right," said Blossom. "Still, I'm worried he might be up to something. I feel it in my bones. The only problem is that I don't know what he's up to!"

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't think too much about it. Think about it. The reason Butch broke with Brick is because, from rumors, Brick promised Butch the treasury that he expects to get as a result of a deal with either me, or Peter G. Van Lamber Velt, which is guaranteed to win if he throws his vote to either of us. However, by running, he guaranteed Butch would never get it because we all know Brick has no chance in hell of winning! Butch simply got pissed because of that and broke with Brick."

"But that's it. It's so shallow a reason for Butch to do that, and I know that he's one of the most loyal people I have ever met," said Blossom.

"Oh forget about it," said Anthony. "How about a date tonight? Are you available?"

"Oh sorry, I've got to finish my report for tomorrow's Geography class, and I've got to study for three quizzes too. How about tomorrow night? I'm not doing anything important the day after that?"

"Well okay," said Anthony. "Tomorrow at five-thirty?"

"It's a date!" Blossom replied.

_H. Malevolent __Alliance_

Meanwhile…

Butch ate alone, away from Brick and his friends, and away from Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and anyone else he might have known, in the cafeteria, on a table, by himself. As he finished his lunch, he was approached by a slightly older boy of seventeen.

"Wilbur Edwards?" asked the boy.

"Yup! But call me Butch," said the Rowdyruff as he finished his lunch.

"Can I sit with you? I have a proposition for you," said the boy.

"Okay," said Butch.

The boy sat opposite Butch.

"I am Luke Turner, and I am a friend of Peter G. Van Lamber Velt. He wants to meet with you to make you an offer I imagine you can't refuse," said Luke.

"Really? Okay Turner, tell me when and where he wants to meet me," said Butch.

"Well Butch," said Turner. "The time is right now, and if you agree, he told me to lead you to him."

"Lead away," said Butch as he drank his soda in one gulp and followed the boy to the forest just outside the school boundaries.

"Pete, it's Butch Edwards," said Luke as he approached Van Lamber Velt.

"Turner, good work. Edwards, I am pleased to meet you," said Van Lamber Velt.

"Likewise, Van Lamber Velt. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you? You better make it worth my while," said Butch.

"Turner, can you please leave us alone for a few minutes? Thanks. Now Edwards, I'll be blunt. As you and everyone else know, I am Joseph Anthony's rival for the nomination of the White Star Party for President, and I am short of four votes to win. I approached Brick a few days ago in order to inquire about how he will throw his votes, and I tried making a deal with him through DeLancey to secure his votes. I thought I had him when I offered to deny Blossom Utonium any position, and a couple of important posts, but I was disappointed. Now I am desperate. However, I learned that you broke with Brick because you thought it was idiotic of him to run and because it would ruin your chances of getting the student treasury, right?"

"Yes. Brick made a stupid decision in running! Imagine! Having everything we ever wanted in our hands, and he threw it all away just for his big ego!" Butch replied.

"Okay. Here's my offer. You publicly declare for me, and aid me in my quest to crush Joseph Anthony to bits, and I will appoint you Secretary of the Treasury once I win," said Van Lamber Velt.

"Well, I might. It certainly is a tempting offer," said Butch, "but I must insist you allow me some conditions."

"Name it!" said Butch.

"First, is that you'll put me in charge of your campaign," said Butch, "and all my decisions will be followed in making you the top honcho of this school. Only you can overrule me, and if you do that too many times, I'd quit."

"Done," said Van Lamber Velt.

"Okay then," said Butch. "I understand that you control the student newspaper?"

"Yup! The editor, and all the writers, heck, even the cartoonist are my hacks," Van Lamber Velt boasted.

"Good. This is very good indeed. Second, how much do you dislike Anthony?" asked Butch.

"Oh I hate the son of a btch! I want to kill him! To drown him! To grind his head on the ground and make him eat dirt! He's a bastard! A cad! A scoundrel! A liar! A cheat! He has no honor, and is one of the most despicable and repulsive characters I've ever met! Trust me! I've known him since the second grade, and I know what I'm talking about," said Van Lamber Velt. "In fact, the only reason I'm running is to make sure that spawn of Satan, the thing you all call a human being, named Joe Anthony, will never sit on the Student council President's chair! I don't know what Blossom sees in him, but whatever it is, he's hidden it well! No, I'll take that bastard down if that is the last thing I do on this earth!"

"Ah! So we share the same feelings for that loathsome cad? So you wouldn't have qualms in say, slinging mud on him, and tearing down his character?" said Butch.

"Oh no. In fact, I'll enjoy it!" said Van Lamber Velt.

"Okay, then. First, we need to persuade the delegates already committed to Anthony to not vote for him. The way to do it is to tear him down so that they would revile him and that they wouldn't touch him with a fifty foot pole," said Butch. "Oh, we'll make it so that if God himself came to earth and argued on Anthony's behalf, they wouldn't even vote for him then! After we're through with him, he wouldn't have a reputation left to protect, and he'll be the object of ridicule and revulsion by the entire school! Best of all, I'll use my reputation as a Rowdyruff to make sure the entire school pays attention to Anthony's warts."

"Oh I like how you think," said Van Lamber Velt. "Destroy Anthony's reputation utterly? I wish I'd thought of that earlier. And the best thing is we don't have to invent things, or lie even. We'll just tell what we know of Anthony's dirt that the rest of the students don't know, and tear down his carefully crafted image. Oh I can't wait when the day arrives when Anthony can't come to school without most of the students laughing at him, spitting at him, shouting insults at him, or beating him up."

"Oh I suggested that to Brick before, but Brick was too timid," said Butch. "With my help, you'd be the Student Council President, and Anthony would be on the bottom of the heap, too ashamed to show his face on this school!"

The two boys shook hands with an evil smirk on both their faces.


End file.
